Un amor lleno de atún y berenjenas
by Nasuguro
Summary: Luka es nueva en la casa Vocaloid, le agradan todos sus compañeros y generalmente es amable con todos ellos...exepto uno: Gakupo Kamui. Por alguna razón este vocaloid le causa ponerse tensa y nerviosa. ¡Acompañame a seguir esta linda historia!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni vocaloid ni ningún nombre de este "grupo de cantantes" me pertenece, esta es una historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Los únicos personajes que son mi creación e invención son: Matsumoto Yuuto y Mochizuki.**

_**Capítulo I**_

-¡_Bienvenida!_!- dijeron todos los vocaloids el día de la llegada de una nueva.

-_G…gusto en conocerlos_- contestó tímidamente una chica pelirrosa- _mi nombre es Megurine Luka, ¡por favor cuiden de mí!-_ al terminar esta frase hizo una ligera reverencia [consultar notas al final].

-_Are__no seas tan formal. Aquí todos somos como una familia_- dijo la líder del grupo, una mujer castaña que llevaba su característica lata de cerveza. Se acercó a Luka y le estrecho la mano_-¡Mucho gusto! Soy Sakine Meiko responsable de esta casa; si tienes alguna duda (o queja) no dudes de acudir a mí para preguntarme (o quejarte)._

Y así Luka fue conociendo uno a uno a sus nuevos compañeros.

-_Kaito Shion, ¡me gusta el helado!-_ Meiko lo golpeó- _auu…digo, gusto en conocerte_.

_-Hatsune Miku, mucho gusto_

-_**Kagamine**__ Rin, Len_ [lo de negritas lo dicen al mismo tiempo] _**gusto en conocerte Luka-nee.**_

-_Gakupo Kamui_- Luka estrechó la mano con él, tal y como había hecho con todos- _gusto en tenerte entre nosotros Luka-dono_ -ante el sufijo "dono" Luka se sorprendió, pues Gakupo fue el único que le hablo de manera formal.

-_Muy bien Luka-san, ahora que ya has conocido a todos es el momento de enseñarte la casa_- le dijo Miku_- Kaito-nii llevará tu maleta a tu habitación. Por favor, por aquí_- Miku tomó la mano de Luka y le hizo seguirle- _donde estamos es la sala de estar...esta es la cocina, esa puerta conduce al almacén de comida (o como los gemelos le llaman "El refugio anti-bombas")…en frente está el gimnasio…aquí el jardín con su mini-invernadero…el baño, se me olvido la lavandería….-_ Miku no paraba de traerla de "aquí para allá" como bien dicen.

El recorrido del segundo piso resultó más sencillo pues sólo consistía en las habitaciones de cada vocaloid y el estudio de grabación. Durante todo "el paseo" por la casa los gemelos Kagamine no dejaron de seguirlas y, en algunas ocasiones, ellos ejercieron de anfitriones.

Miku dejó a Luka para que desempacara, también le dio y le explicó la lista de tareas de la casa donde todos ayudaban en distintos quehaceres (como cocinar, lavar los platos, ir al mandado).

Luka empezó a desempacar, pero justo después tocaron la puerta. Ella se levantó a abrir y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el samurái.

-_Ah Ka…digo…Gakupo-kun ¿Qué pasa?_

-_Luka-dono…etto...perdona por molestarte tan tarde_ [eran como las 10 pues Luka llegó como a las 8] _sé lo difícil que es llegar a un lugar nuevo, además, estoy seguro de que Miku-dono no te dio tiempo de asimilar todo, ¿verdad?_- Luka asintió- _Te traía esto_- le dio a Luka una hoja de papel con un mapa de la casa- espero te sirva.

-_Oh…Muchas gracias Gakupo-kun, seguro que será de mucha ayuda_- ella sonrío- ¿_quieres pasar_? –Gakupo se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza.

-_Rechazo tu oferta, gracias, pero no podría estar contigo a solas a estas horas de la noche_…-al ver las cara de ofensa de Luka, decidió corregir sus palabras- _Ah, no es eso…quiero decir…yo...bueno, tú…por la noche…_

-_Ya entendí, no te preocupes, no soy el tipo de chica que se acuesta con el primer idiota que se para en su puerta ¡Buenas noches_!- dijo molesta y cerró la puerta de un portazo.-""¡_Ese idiota! ¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué porque soy nueva voy a necesitar zorrear para llegar lejos? ¡Está muy equivocado! ¡Ya le enseñaré lo que puedo hacer_!""

Por la mañana siguiente Luka no se molestó ni en mirarlo, estaba realmente enojada y Kamui trato de remendar su error varias veces. Esa situación continúo hasta que Meiko se cansó y habló con ellos.

-A _ver, ¿me pueden decir que sucedió? Luka-chan no lleva ni un día aquí y ya te desprecia_- el decir esto último miro a Kamui. Se sentó en una silla del comedor

-_No es mi culpa_, _fue ella la que entendió mal_ – replico haciendo cara de puchero.

-_Me parece que lo que me quisiste decir lo entendí a la perfección-_ dijo Luka.

_-Que no, si me dejarás explicarte_…

-_No hay nada que explicar_

-_Pero…_

-¡_BUENO, YA_!- gritó Meiko cansada de tanta pelea- ¿_pueden decirme lo que pasó_? –al parecer daba un aura de "si no me dicen ahora mismo los mato" porque ambos se sentaron y se callaron. Entre los dos relataron la escena

-_en resumen…este samurái de cuarta me dio a entender que no quería acostarse con una zorra como yo_- dijo finalmente Luka.

-¿_Eso cierto, Kamui-kun_?- preguntó Meiko.

-_Ella lo entendió mal…yo…lo que quise decir fue…q-que no quería estar con ella a solas por la noche_ –Kamui se sonrojó. Luka se sorprendió. Meiko se rió

-_Kamui-kun, debes aprender a expresarte, recuerda que esto ya ha pasado antes…no te preguntaré por qué no querías estar con ella, pero espero que cuando se lo quieras explicar no causes otro mal entendido. Ahora, estréchense las manos y pídanle perdón al otro_ –ellos lo hicieron_- perfecto_.

-¿_Sin resentimientos_?- preguntó tímidamente Kamui.

-_Supongo que sí_- respondió Luka

-_Así me gusta_- dijo Meiko- _y si me disculpan, voy a atender a los chismosos que escuchan detrás de la puerta_- y tras decir eso se fue.

Ambos se quedaron ahí un momento, sentados, meditando. Después de un pequeño lapso de tiempo Gakupo se paro, dispuesto a salir; Luka también lo hizo. Gakupo se giró para decirle algo a Luka, que estaba tras de él, cuando por la puerta entraron los gemelos corriendo y empujaron al chico de cabello morado, haciéndole caer encima de Luka.

-¡_Au_!- se quejó Luka

-¡_Gomene_! [Lo siento]- dijeron los gemelos y desaparecieron antes de que llegará Meiko.

-¿_Estás bien_?- preguntó él aún encima de ella- ¿_te he lastimado_?

-_No, estoy bien. Tan sólo me duele un poco la caída_.

Pasaron así varios segundos antes de que se dieran cuenta de la posición en la que estaban

-¡_De verdad lo siento! ¡No me mates_!- chilló Gakupo, apartándose de la molesta mujer.

_-…no lo haré, no fue tu intención. Pero si esto vuelve a pasar, juro que no vives para contarlo._

Luka se levantó, su corazón palpitaba rápido y estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas. Salió lo más pronto posible del comedor antes de que Gakupo se diera cuenta, lo que ella no sabía es que él estaba igual o peor…casi podría tener una hemorragia nasal de verla en esa posición. [XD]

De esta manera terminó el primer día de Megurine Luka en la casa vocaloid ¿quién sabe qué otras (desafortunadas) aventuras le esperaban?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo II**_

Por la mañana del día siguiente Rin fue la encargada de despertar a Luka, pues eran como las 8 y una regla de la casa era no quedarse en cama pasadas de las 8:30 [que estricta era Meiko XD].

-_Luka-nee, el desayuno casi está listo_- dijo Rin llamando a la puerta aún soñolienta- _levántate o si no Meiko-nee va a…_

-_Aaah_ - gritó Luka antes de abrir la puerta- _gracias por despertarme Rin-chan_ – Luka estaba en pijama y tenía aspecto de no haber dormido nada durante la noche.

-_De nada_- Rin se dio la vuelta y regresó a la sala, dispuesta a molestar a Kaito.

Antes de que a la chica pelirrosa le diera tiempo de cerrar la puerta salió Gakupo [recuerda que sus habitaciones se encuentran una frente a la otra].

-_Mala noche, ¿eh_?- se burló de su aspecto.

-¡_Por lo menos no llevo la ropa por encima de la pijama_!- gritó Luka antes de sonrojarse y cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Kamui se extraño, por lo que volvió a su habitación a mirarse frente al espejo del baño. Era cierto.

Después del agradable desayuno Luka tuvo que recoger la mesa y lavar los platos, pues como le dijo Meiko "Todos deben ayudar, sean nuevos o no". Ella no culpaba a Meiko por esa frase o por ponerla a hacer esos quehaceres, sin embargo, si la culpaba por ponerla a trabajar con Gakupo.

_-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir evitándome? Ya te pedí perdón ayer_- dijo él para romper el silencio.

-_No te estoy evitando_- contestó fríamente.

_-¿No? Entonces ¿por qué no volteas a verme, no me diriges la palabra a menos que sea necesario y cuando lo haces suenas distante?_

-_Son imaginaciones tuyas_- se puso a lavar los platos- _tú eres el único que hace suposiciones tontas_.

Gakupo considero esa última parte, tal vez si era él quien exageraba las cosas.

No se hablo más del tema. Terminaron de lavar los platos y recoger la mesa, y cada quién se fue por su lado. Luka se fue a la sala para ver jugar a Kaito y a los gemelos; Kamui fue al gimnasio a hacer un poco de ejercicio.

Por la tarde (después de comer) estaban todos en la sala, y Meiko invitó a Luka a beber.

-_Anda, no seas tan seria__no sabes de lo que te pierdes_ - decía ya muy ebria la mujer castaña.

-_Uh...no Meiko-san. No me gusta_…- trataba de rechazar la oferta lo más educadamente posible.

Pero Meiko no dejaba de insistir, y al poco tiempo Luka ya tenía una botella de cerveza en su boca.

-_Meiko-chan, no creo que sea buena idea obligar a Luka-chan a_…-intentó persuadirla Kaito

-¡_Tú te callas_!- lo silencio Meiko- no _tengo a nadie con quien beber porqué a ti el alcohol te pone "mal", los gemelos y Miku son menores de edad por lo que es ilegal darles y el samurái ese es demasiado serio_- decía rápido y atropelladamente Meiko_- por lo tanto sólo me queda Luka-chan._

Para cuando termino de decir eso, Luka estaba casi ahogándose en alcohol.

-_Are, pero si te has acabado la botella_- se sorprendió Meiko- _¡venga, bebamos más!_

Luka no quería, se acabo la botella porqué si no lo hacía realmente se iba a ahogar. Sin embargo Meiko le obligó a beber hasta quedar borracha.

-_Al final no pudimos detenerle. Lo siento por Luka-chan_- decía Kaito mientras cargaba a Meiko que se había quedado dormida en un sillón- _Ah, Kamui-kun ¿podrías llevar a Luka-chan hasta su cuarto?_

-_Eh…si, no hay problema_- dijo el samurái –""_de todas maneras estaba a punto de hacerlo"_"- pensó.

Gakupo cargó a Luka (que también estaba dormida). Salió de la sala y empezó a subir las escaleras.

-_Hmm…_-la pelirrosa despertó.

-_Ah…Luka-dono_- se sorprendió Gakupo- _¿cómo estás? ¿Te sientes mareada?_

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-_Estoy…hip…bien_

-_Oh, sigues borracha._

_-No estoy…borracha…hip_.

Llegaron a la puerta de Luka y él comenzó a bajarla.

-_Noo__hasta mi cama, llévame hasta mi cama_

-_Espero no te vuelvas a emborrachar_- murmuró Gakupo.

Entraron al cuarto y la dejó en la cama. Cuando estaba por irse Luka lo agarró de la muñeca y lo jaló, provocando que este cayera en la cama, al lado de ella. Luka lo abrazó.

-_Se está muy bien así_- se acurrucó en su pecho- muy bien…

- _L…L…Lu…Luka…dono_-trataba de decir, todo sonrojado, nervioso y sorprendido- _esp…espera ¿qué...qué haces?_

-_Abrazarte, ¿acaso no es obvio_?-contestó Luka como si no sucediera nada- _ahora déjame dormir_.

Él la abrazo de igual manera y no hablo más, lo cierto es que le gustaba estar así pero no sería bueno que al despertar Luka lo encontrara ahí, en su cama, abrazados. Así pues espero a que ella se quedara dormida para colarse a su habitación. Cuando le pareció oportuno se deslizó suavemente de los brazos de Luka y salió de la habitación. Gakupo deseaba poder abrazarla de nuevo.

-_Ahhh__mi cabeza_ -se quejó Luka en cuanto despertó- _¿qué rayos pasó ayer?-_ salió de su habitación y, cómo se estaba haciendo costumbre, se encontró con Kamui.

-_Buenos días Luka-dono ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ahora si te sientes mareada?-_ preguntó él

-_Siento que podría morir…_

-_Es normal, eso se llama resaca._

_-Sé cómo se llama;_ _de todas formas gracias por el dato._

Gakupo sonrío. Le agrada mucho su forma (tsundere) de ser. Durante toda la noche no dejó de pensar en el abrazo que se dieron, lástima que Luka estaba borracha…

_-¡Cuidado!_

Gakupo estaba a punto de caer por las escaleras, pero gracias al aviso de Luka se pudo evitar el accidente.

-_Geez ¡¿en qué estabas pensando? ¡Ten más cuidado! ¡Imagínate lo que hubiera pasado_!- vociferaba Luka.

-_L...lo siento_- trataba de él de disculparse [cómo por milésima vez].

_-¡¿En que estabas pensando?_

-_En t_i- murmuró Gakupo

_-¿Eh?-_ Luka se sonrojo. Gakupo decidió corregir, si bien sentía algo por su compañera aún debía aclarar sus sentimientos antes de confesarse.

-_Sí, en lo borracha que estabas anoche. Y en cómo te pusiste a bailar Caramell Dansen _[Es un baile bastante popular y muy parodiado. Búscalo si no lo conoces]_junto con Meiko-dono._

_-….I… ¡IDIOTA!_-Luka bajó corriendo las escaleras.

Y así empezó un nuevo día, con Kamui y Luka peleando.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo III**_

- Megurine_-san, lleva tres meses viviendo ahí y no he visto muy buenos avances en su trabajo. La compañía requiere de una canción que le haga ponerse en los primeros lugares, o si no todo el esfuerzo que invertimos en usted habrá sido en vano_- dijo Mochizuki, el representante de Luka.

_-¡Pero si he sacado más de diez canciones_!- se quejó ella- ¡_también he hecho muchos fans_!

-_Pero eso no es suficiente, necesitamos que suba el ranking o tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas. Espero su colaboración. Iré a visitarla dentro de una semana para ver sus avances. Hasta entonces_.- y colgó, dando por terminada la llamada telefónica.

-_Rayos_…-dijo Luka antes de que Gakupo llamará a su puerta.

-_Luka-dono ¿puedo pasar?_

-_Pues ya que…_

-_Eres mala_-dijo entrando al cuarto e hizo cara de puchero.

-_Lo sé_- fingió una risa macabra- _Pero ya en serio ¿Qué te trae hasta aquí?_

-_Es que Meiko-dono me pidió que te diera el top de las canciones de esta semana_- le dio la lista.

-_Es lo que menos quiero ver ahora_- revisó la lista - ¡_Genial! Sexto puesto_- sonrío satisfecha- _Esta lista me ha alegrado el día.- _sonrió

-_Te ves linda cuando sonríes_- se sentó a su lado [pues Luka estaba en la cama].- _deberías sonreír más._

_-¿Eh?_- ella se sonrojo_- p...pero si sonrío_- trato de defenderse- que _nunca lo haga cuando estás tú es otra cosa_

-_Cierto. Es una pena, me gustaría verte sonreír más._

-_Y...ya déjame en paz. Sal de mi cuarto que tengo que trabajar en otra canción._

-_Ahh, pero si me estaba divirtiendo_…-Luka le hizo pararse y lo empezó a empujar- _eres mala ¿Por qué no me dejas quedarme?_

-_Porque eres molesto_- lo sacó del cuarto- _hasta mañana_.- cerró la puerta

-""_Siempre es así…eso la hace más mona"_"- pensaba Gakupo mientras entraba a su cuarto.

_-Ahora que ya se fue esa molestia, es tiempo de ponerse a trabajar_.- dijo Luka. Se sentó en su escritorio y se puso a pensar- _""¿de qué debería ser mi canción? Tiene que asegurarme más fans"_"- miro la lista y suspiró- ""_Esta semana tuve suerte, mis compañeros generalmente quedan por delante de mí…si él número de fans que tienen se midiera por kilómetros, seguro que abarcaría el tamaño del diámetro de la tierra. Yo difícilmente llegó más allá de la capital"_"

De pronto tenía una canción perfecta para lo que quería hacer.

-¡_Eso es_!-se levantó rápidamente de la silla y se puso a dar saltitos de alegría por todo el cuarto- ¡_Tengo una canción, tengo una canción_!- cuando se cansó de saltar regresó a la silla y se dispuso a escribir

""Un _radio de 100cm es lo que puedo alcanzar__…no, eso no rima_, [pongo la traducción de la canción, pero básicamente Luka la está escribiendo en japonés. Lo subrayado es la canción]…_un radio de 85cm es la distancia que mi mano puede alcanzar. Ahora giraré, así que por favor apártate de mí_ ¡eso es!...humm ¿Qué más puedo poner?...

_Era feliz con sólo girar. Y quería seguir haciéndolo. Seguí girando y olvide como detenerme__. ¡Esto va quedando genial!…etto…mis compañeros saben girar mejor que yo…no, eso no va…__mis amigos podían girar mejor que yo. Murmuré__ "jamás los alcanzaré"…humm... no…"__no puedo hacerlo". Pretendía rendirme.""_

Y así siguió toda la noche hasta que se quedó dormida.

Un ligero suspiro la trajo del dulce mundo de los sueños al duro mundo real. Ella abrió los ojos, se estiro y bostezó.

-_Ah…ya estás despierta_.

Luka todavía no se despertaba del todo, pero lo hizo al ver el rostro de la persona que le acompañaba.

-_T...tú… ¡TÚ!... ¿¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍ! ¿¡QUIÉN TE DEJO ENTRAR!-_gritaba Luka

-_Ha sido mucho tiempo, Luka-tan_ -respondió él. La abrazo- ¿qué no estás feliz de verme?

-_No es eso…es que… ¿no te habías mudado al extranjero? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que ibas a venir?_- se quejó Luka, pero en su voz había un atisbo de alegría. Lo abrazo de igual manera- _Te extrañé mucho…_

-_Yo también, sé que es tarde para disculparse pero, lamento haberme ido sin decir nada_

-_Sí que es tarde, idiota_

_-¿¡UN EX-NOVIO!_- gritaron todos [menos Luka y su acompañante, claro está] al mismo tiempo

-_No hace falta que toda la calle se entere_- se quejó Luka

-_Lo sentimos…es sólo que…la noticia nos tomó por sorpresa_- explicó Miku

Nuestra protagonista estaba a punto de replicar, pero se vio interrumpida por los gemelos

-_**¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Por qué rompieron? ¿Ya**_...-estaban a punto de hacer otra pregunta cuando Meiko les calló.

-_Perdona Luka-san, ya sabes cómo son de curiosos (metiches)_- se disculpo la castaña.

-_No hay problema_- contestó Luka sonriendo- _a mí no me molesta, pero ¿y a ti, Yuuto-tan?_

-_Claro que no Luka-tan. Me agradan mucho los niños_- sonrío.- _Creo que debería presentarme. Soy Matsumoto Yuuto._

_-¡Gusto en conocerte!- _respondieron todos menos Gakupo, que no le agradaba la visita de aquel chico.

-_Entonces… ¿a qué vienes?-_ preguntó descaradamente el peli púrpura

-¡_Kamui-kun! ¡No seas tan insolente_!- dijo Meiko, regañándolo.

-_Oh, por favor no le regañes. Entiendo que es extraño aparecer de repente y comprendo la curiosidad de todos_- intervino Yuuto

-_Eso no responde a la pregunta_- replicó Gakupo.

Todos los vocaloids se sorprendieron ante la reacción del samurái, pues si bien podía llegar a ser molesto e incluso idiota, nunca había sido tan insolente y grosero.

-¿_Pero a ti que te pasa_?- preguntó Luka, muy molesta por su actitud.

-_Es cierto, hoy estás muy raro Kamui-nii_- secundó Miku a su amiga- _¿No te sientes mal?_

Pronto todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que Gakupo estaba raro y decidieron mandarlo a descansar

-_Venga ya, no te preocupes que yo cuido de Luka_- le susurró Meiko mientras lo empujaba fuera de la habitación- _después de todo sólo es un ex-novio_- Gakupo iba a responder ante ese comentario, pero la castaña le cerró la puerta antes de que dijera algo.

-_No se vale_…- el vocaloid hizo cara de puchero y después de unos instantes de intentar escuchar a través de la puerta decidió irse a su cuarto.

-_Perdona las molestias_- se disculpó Luka.- _Creo que debemos hablar en privado_.

Los demás estaban a punto de salir, pero Yuuto intervino diciendo que no se molestaran. A lo que Luka lo secundo…así pues la ex-pareja fue la que se retiro.

-""_Después de todo no deben enterarse tan pronto""-_pensó Yuuto.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo IV**_

-_Entonces… ¿cómo te ha ido desde nuestra ruptura?-_ preguntó Luka.

-_Pues, no puedo quejarme…. estudié una buena carrera y tengo un trabajo honesto y que me gusta_- contestó Yuuto

-¿_De verdad? ¡Me alegro mucho por ti! Dime, dime ¿de qué trabajas? ¿Dónde trabajas? ¿Estás de viaje de negocios? ¿Trabajas en_…- preguntaba ella como una niña chiquita.

-_Heee__¡pero si no has cambiado nada!_

_-¿Eh?...b-bueno…yo ¡eso no es cierto! Mira, me ha crecido el pelo._

-_Jajaja, no hay excusa que valga_.

-¡_Pero si tú sigues siendo igual de malo_!

-_No, no lo soy_

-_Ah… ¿no_?

-_No, ¡ahora soy peor_!- tras decir eso se abalanzó sobre Luka y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas- ¿_lo ves? Jojojo, soy muy despiadado._

-_Ya__ basta__ajajaja, vale, eres malo, eres malo_- trataba de decir entre risa y risa.

-¡_Oh! Lo admitiste_- dejó de hacerle cosquillas. Al abalanzarse quedó encima de Luka y no se quito enseguida- _oooh, te han crecido las…_

-_Luka-chan, deberías controlar tus ataques de violencia…mira que golpear a Matsumoto-kun de esa forma…._-la regañó Meiko.

-_Por favor no te preocupes por eso, en el pasado recibí golpes más fuertes; esto no es más que un rasponcito, ah y por favor llámame Yuuto_- respondió este.

- _G-gomene…no… no era mi intención_- se disculpaba Luka al borde de las lágrimas.

-"_Kawaii_"- pensaron todos.

_- Luka-tan_…-Yuuto la abrazó- ¡_no te disculpes! ¡Es mi culpa por jugarte una broma de tan mal gusto! ¡Gomene_!- empezó a lloriquear.

- _Yuu… ¡Yuuto-tan!_

- ¡_Luka-tan_!

-_Son muy lindos, parecen niños ¿a que sí_?- dijo Meiko mientras sacaba a todos de la habitación.

-_**Awww…Meiko-nee, ¡nosotros queríamos quedarnos a ver!**_– se quejaron los gemelos.

-_No, no, nada de eso. Necesitan privacidad_- cerró la puerta.

- _P-pero ¿Qué tal si hacen algo indebido_?- protestó Kamui.

-_Ara, será que… ¿estás celoso Kamui-nii?-_ preguntó Miku.

_-¡N-no! ¡No, claro que no!-_ exclamó el samurái.

_-¿Entonces por qué te pones todo rojo?-_ preguntó Kaito mientras se llevaba una cucharada de helado a la boca.

_**-¡Ah! ¡Es cierto, cierto! ¡A Kamui-nii le gusta Luka-nee, a Kamui-nii le gusta Luka-nee!-**_ se burlaban los gemelos.

-¡_Que no_!- finalizo este y se dirigió a su habitación mientras todos reían con su reacción.

-_Mataku, hay que ver lo cobarde que resulto para asuntos del amor_- comentó Meiko a Kaito, pues los demás ya se habían dispersado.

-_Awww, pero si yo era igual ¿recuerdas_?- la abrazó por la cintura, lo que provocó en la castaña un ligero sonrojo.

- _N-no te confíes tanto, sigues siendo algo debilucho._

_-Je ¿quién era el cobarde?_

-_Entonces… ¿asunto zanjado?-_preguntó Luka secándose las lágrimas.

-_Por supuesto_

_-Perdona, de verdad no quise pegarte así de fuerte._

_-No hay problema, lo creas o no, extrañaba tus golpes._

_-Jajaja, siempre fuiste resistente al dolor._

_-¡Claro!, ¡con alguien cómo tú alrededor uno tiene que acostumbrarse!_

-_Menos mal que Kamui-kun escuchó tu grito, sino… imagina la reacción de todos cuando bajara gritando "Ayuda, ayuda, ¡golpee a mi ex-novio, golpee a mi ex-novio!"_

-_Jajaja, ¡algo así paso en nuestra primera cita!_

_-¡Lo sé! ¡Fue tan vergonzoso!_- Luka rio.

-_Cambiando de tema… ¿qué hay entre el samurái y tú?_

_-¿qué?_- ella se sorprendió bastante con la pregunta- _p…. pues no hay nada… ya sabes, somos sólo amigos. P-pero ¿a qué se debe la pregunta?_

-_Es que…me dio la impresión de que te celaba mucho_

-¡¿_Ese tipo! ¿De verdad_?- lo último tuvo un tono bastante alegre- _Ah…no, ehem, como te decía: tan sólo somos amigos y no hay nada entre nosotros._

-_Oh… entonces ¿no se molestará si hago esto?-_ Yuuto la beso. Luka estaba muy sorprendida y no reaccionó hasta que termino el beso.

-¡_Idiota! ¿Q-qué crees que haces? ¡¿Acaso quieres que te vuelva a golpear?_

-_Ara, si tanto te molesta me hubieras empujado en seguida, no te hubieras esperado a que terminara._

-_¡!_

-_Luka, seré serio: La única razón por la que volví fue por ti. _

_-A… ¿a qué refieres?- preguntó ella, aunque ya sabía la respuesta._

_-Luka, quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo, a América._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo V**_

-_Entonces… ¿vas a ir con él a América_?- preguntó Miku

-_No lo sé Miku-chan. Le pedí tiempo para pensarlo…._

-A _ver si entendí bien: te preguntó por tu relación con Kamui-nii, te besó y te propuso irte con él._

_-Sí, también me dijo que era agente de modelos y que debido a mi físico podría intentar incursionar en el mundo de la moda._

_-Ya veo…_

_- Miku-chan no sé qué hacer_- Luka abrazo muy fuerte a su amiga.

-_Luka-chan… creo que primero que nada debes de pensar que es lo que realmente deseas. Cómo tu amiga te apoyaré en la decisión, sea cuál sea._

_-Gracias Miku-chan_

_-¿Los demás saben de esto ya?_

_-La única que lo sabe es Meiko-san y probablemente Kaito-kun….los pequeños y el samurái de cuarta no saben nada._

_-También creo que deberías decírselos… seguramente ellos, al igual que yo, te apoyarán en tu decisión…excepto…_

_-¿Excepto?_

_-Ahh, no dije nada. Te dejo descansar._

_-Humm…está bien, nos vemos mañana._

_-Oyasuminasai- se despidió Miku._

_-""¿Qué es lo que quiero?... mi sueño siempre fue ser una cantante, sin embargo en U.S.A tendría también grandes posibilidades para desarrollar mi carrera… pero aquí es dónde tengo a mis amigos….no, la respuesta a mi dilema es el que siento por Yuuto-tan….es cierto que le quiero… pero no podría decir que le amo… ¡Mataku! Tanto pensar me está matando""_

Luka decidió irse a dormir, darle tantas vueltas no le llevaría a nada por lo que primero debería calmarse. Al día siguiente, a la hora de la comida, decidió contarles a todos lo que sucedía.

_-¡¿AMÉRICA!-_ gritó la mayoría.

-¿_Es en serio, Luka-nee_?- preguntó Len

-_Desgraciadamente si, Len-kun_- respondió muy triste Luka.- _Por ello me gustaría saber su opinión._

_-Bueno, creo que América es un país muy grande y…según dicen es tierra de la oportunidad; además Luka-nee habla muy bien el inglés por lo que eso no es problema ¿verdad?_- comentó Rin- _¡también he oído que sus naranjas son muy ricas!_

_-¡El helado es muy bueno_!- agregó Kaito.

_-¡La cerveza también!_

-¡_Y los plátanos, no olviden a los plátanos!_

_-En cualquier caso, de eso no se trata_- interrumpió Miku

-_Cierto, aquí la cuestión es que quiere Luka. Nosotros podemos darle miles de comentarios positivos acerca del país, sin embargo eso no serviría de nada si ella no quiere ir_- puntualizó la castaña.

-_Entonces Luka-nee ¿qué es lo que deseas?-_ preguntó Len.

-_Siendo sincera: me encantaría viajar allí, sin embargo por más que Yuuto-tan me apoye las cosas con mi carrera no serían igual…me he esforzado para llegar hasta dónde estoy y sería un desper…._

_-¡Entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta! ¿¡Por qué te molestas en contarnos tus problemas cuando la solución en tan clara! ¡Lo que realmente pasa es que quieres ir con ese tipejo_!- interrumpió Gakupo- ¡_si lo que realmente quieres es ir, pues ve! ¡Nadie piensa detenerte_!- se levantó de la mesa y se fue.

Los vocaloids estaban muy sorprendidos como para reaccionar, en especial Luka que se limitó a volver a sentarse a comer.

-""_Aunque realmente odie admitirlo ese idiota de Gakupo tiene mucha razón…la solución es demasiado clara como para andar pensándola por mucho tiempo. Pues bien, he tomado mi decisión, le hablaré a Yuuto lo más pronto posible_.""

Por la mañana siguiente Miku entró muy alterada al cuarto del chico peli purpura.

-¡_Kamui-nii, Kamui-nii!-_grito medio llorando.

-¿_Aah? ¿Qué pasa, Miku-chan? ¿No puedes dormir? ¿Quieres que tu onii-chan duerma contigo_?

-¡_No, no es nada de eso! ¡Es Luka-chan…ella…ella!_

_-¿Qué tiene Miku-chan? ¿Ha pasado algo malo_?- se acercó a ella muy preocupado - ¡_dime qué rayos pasa!_

_-¡Luka-chan no está! ¡No está en su cuarto!_

_-""No puede ser, ¿de verdad se fue_?""-pensó- _Miku, avisa a los demás. Iré a buscarla_.- y tras decir eso salió corriendo del cuarto dispuesto a encontrarla fuera como fuera.

-_Nee, Luka ¿estás segura de esta decisión? ¿No van tus amigos a preocuparse al ver que no estás?_

_-No te preocupes, esto fue lo mejor que pude hacer._

A lo lejos se oyó un anuncio del parlante del aeropuerto*Los pasajeros del vuelo 300 favor de pasar al ala de espera, en unos minutos empezará el abordaje del avión [o algo así, hace tanto que no viajo que no recuerdo lo que dicen ._.]*

-_Ese es el vuelo, venga, vamos._

_-Sí…._

_Ellos empezaban a avanzar cuando…_

_-¡LUKA!, ¡LUKA!_

_-Ese podría ser… ¿Kamui-kun?_- Luka se dio la vuela inmediatamente.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo VI**_

-_Eres Luka, Megurine Luka-san, ¿verdad?-_ preguntó un par de adolescentes desconocidas. La peli rosada asintió tímidamente.- ¡_Kakkoii! ¡Te dije que era ella_!- le dijo una a su acompañante.- ¡_no puedo creerlo, nunca pensé llegar a encontrármela así_!- respondió la otra.

-_Emm...perdón por la interrupción pero acaso ¿me conocen_?-dijo la cantante en cuestión.

-¡_Claro_!-respondieron animadamente- ¡_somos tus fans!, ¡nos encanta tu voz y la dedicación que le das a cada una de tus canciones! ¡Te adoramos!_

Ella estaba realmente sorprendida, no tenía idea de que tan bien iba su carrera y ciertamente le agradaba saber que había gente que la seguía.

-¿_Puedes darnos tu autógrafo? ¿Podemos tomarnos una foto contigo_?- preguntaron entusiasmadas sus fans.

-_Anno_…-Luka volteó a ver a Yuuto en busca de una respuesta.

-¿_Que se le va a hacer?, el vuelo tendrá que esperar_- respondió este yendo a sentarse a la banca más próxima. Enseguida Luka se tomó varias fotos y autografío muchas libretas pues seguían llegando más y más fans; pronto se vio rodeada de un círculo de admiradores.

-"_Si que es popular, es una pena que haya tomado esa decisión…con lo que va a afectar su carrera_…"- Yuuto sintió una mano en su hombro y volteó a ver- _Oh, tardaste en llegar._

-¿_Dogderf eshgta lhukas_?-estaba cansado de tanto correr.

_-¿Qué? Perdona, no te entendí_

_-¿Dogderf eshgta lhukas_?- volvió a preguntar.

-¿_Podrías hablar más alto? Que con tanto barullo de adolescente no te escucho._-Parecía que Yuuto lo hacía a propósito para molestar a su compañero

-¿¡_DÓNDE ESTÁ LUKA_?- preguntó gritando.

-_Oh, ¿una chica algo así de alta_- colocó la mano aproximadamente a la altura de Luka - _con el pelo laaaargo y rosa, ojos azules y grandes atributos?_

-_No te hagas el idiota, sabes de quién hablo_

-_Jajaja, bueno, ella está probablemente asfixiándose en el grupito de allá_- señalo al círculo de admiradores que había incrementado su número. Esa persona miró para allá y comenzó a avanzar.

-¡_Luka, Luka_!- llamaba- _perdonen, déjenme pasar por favor, es algo de suma importancia. Con permiso… ¡oye! ¡No empujes_!- apenas y podía pasar entre tanta gente-¡_Luka, al fin llego contigo_!

-_Perdona…pero ¿te conozco?_

_-¿Qué? Pero si soy yo…._

_-Si ya sé que eres tú, pero disculpa, no te conozco… ¿vienes por un autógrafo? ¿Una foto? ¿Grabación para tu celular?..._

_-¡LUKA, SOY YO: KAMUI!_

_-¿Eeeh? ¿Cómo que eres Kamui? ¡Pero si traes el pelo negro y corto_!- esa persona se quitó la peluca, se escucharon unos "kyas" y al instante varias cámaras apuntaban al peli purpura, algunas sacando fotos, otras grabando-¡_Gakupo! ¿¡Qué haces aquí! ¿¡No deberías estar en casa_!

_-¡Vine a por ti! ¿¡Cómo es que pensabas irte sin despedirte! ¿¡Desde cuándo eres ese tipo de persona_!- eso sorprendió a Luka.

-¡_Pero si tú me dijiste que me fuera! ¡Tal parece no te dio importancia! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a reclamarme!_

_-¡Eso estuvo mal, ya lo sé! ¡Perdona, pero dije eso porque estaba celoso_!- de nuevo varios "kyas" se escucharon y algunas personas amenazaban desmayarse de la emoción [Nota: tenían que conversar a gritos porque debido al ruido apenas y se oían]

-¡¿_Celoso? ¡¿Por qué deberías estarlo_?

-¿¡_Podemos hablar en otro lugar! ¿¡Dónde no haya mucha gente (sin ofender_)!

-_Yo_….- en eso Yuuto intervino con algo tan espectacular que distrajo totalmente la atención de todos. Entonces ellos aprovecharon para escapar, Gakupo la tomó de la mano y obligó a seguirle.

Encontraron un lugar donde poder esconderse y descansaron de tan larga carrera.

_-¿En qué estabas pensando_?- preguntó el torpe cantante

-¿_Cómo que "¿en qué estabas pensando?"? ¡Pues en lo mejor para mi carrera_!- respondió bruscamente Luka.

-¡_Eso no lo cuestiono, hasta te apoyo en lo que es mejor para ti! ¡Pero! ¡Pero irte así sin despedirte! ¡Yo te…!_-se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

-¿Irme_? ¿A dónde mi iría? ¡Estás entendiendo todo mal! ¡Nunca dije que me iba!_

_-¿¡Entonces por qué estás es en el aeropuerto!_

_-¡Porque vine a despedir a Yuuto! ¿¡De dónde carajo sacas que me voy! ¿¡Y por que estabas tan en contra de que me fuera!...¿por qué estás aquí?_- esta última pregunta fue fría y nítida.

"¿_Por qué_?" Gakupo no podía responder a esa pregunta sin dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos, aún era muy pronto y todavía no estaba listo.

-_Responde, no te quedes cómo tonto_.- Luka estaba nerviosa ¿cuál sería la respuesta de él? Le temblaban las piernas sólo de pensarlo…quizá, tan solo quizá…Kamui empezaba a sonrojarse y eso le daba más esperanzas, de pronto, escuchó la respuesta:

-_Porque no podía permitir que fueras más popular que yo_- contestó el cantante-samurái en un susurro.

Luka no lo entendía…estaba decepcionada consigo misma por el hecho de esperar una respuesta tan tonta. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-_Con qué es eso_- su voz sonaba triste- ""_No llores, no llores_""- _tú….tú…. ¡MORIRÁS HOY_!- grito a todo pulmón provocando que se revelara su escondite- ¡_Mataku [rayos]_!- ambos echaron a correr. Más adelante se encontraron con Kaito y Len que por alguna razón estaban con la ropa rasgada y parecían estar muertos de miedo. Siguieron corriendo (huyendo de las fans) hasta llegar al auto de la empresa dónde los esperaba Yuuto.

-¿_Qué esperan? ¿Quieren morir? ¡Suban ya al auto_!- dijo este y cuando todos estuvieron dentro arrancó bruscamente.


	7. Chapter 7

**Antes de empezar con el fic: Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que leen el fic, aún si no dejan review. En especial quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que, en efecto, sí dejan reviews. Probablemente por un tiempo no subiré el siguiente capitulo (el 8) por cuestiones de escuela y demás asuntos personales. Les pido que sean pacientes. Además, trataré de hacer todo lo posible para subir un especial de Halloween.**

**Capítulo VII**

-_Aaah, se extraña a Matsumoto-san por aquí_- dijo Miku mientras tomaba una papa y se la llevaba a la boca pues era la hora de la comida.

-_Oh, sabía que eras la mejor amiga de Luka pero no creí que fueras para imitar sus gustos_- se burló Meiko.

-_Y-yo no estaba imitando sus gustos_- se defendió una peli aqua sonrojada.

-_Así que….__**¡A Miku-chan le gusta Yuuto-nii!**__-_ gritaron los gemelos.

-¡_No!, ¡no es cierto_!- replicó esta- _Y ya dejen de molestar_.

-_Pero si te estás poniendo roja ¡De verdad que te gusta_!- siguió molestando la medio ebria castaña

_-¡Que no! ¡Luka-chan, diles algo_!- suplicó Miku

-_…._-miraba pensativa la pelirrosa.

-¡_Luka_!- exigió su chillona amiga

-_Al menos es preferible a que te guste alguien como Gakupo-susurró lo bastante alto Luka como para que todos alcanzaran a oír._

Hubo un incómodo silencio.

-¿_Qué rayos significa eso_?- dijeron a coro todos los vocaloids, menos el shokeado samurái y la apenada cantante.

-_G…¡GOCHISOU-SAMA_!- gritó ella y salió corriendo.

Todos voltearon a ver al peli purpura.

- _N…no sé por qué diría eso_- se sonrojo y siguió comiendo tímidamente.

-_Eeey, Lukaaa_- llamaban a su puerta- ¿_Me puedes explicar que quisiste decir con eso_?

-_Sí, sí puedo_- Luka se levantó e hizo como que iba a abrir la puerta- _pero no quiero_.

-_Awww, eres muy mala…Anda, por favor. Mira, hago todo lo que tú quieras, hasta me pongo de rodillas, pero abre la puertaaaa_- suplicaba un chico con el pelo largo y morado.

-_Bueno, si estás dispuesto a recibir 100,000 latigazos_….-ella abrió la puerta. Acto seguido Kamui se apresuró a entrar y abrazo fuertemente a Luka, inmovilizándola.

- _Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES_?- gritó totalmente alterada- ¡_Suéltame_!

-_Shh, no grites_- él cerró la puerta.

-¿¡_Cómo que no grite! ¡Suéltame_!

-_No hasta que prometas que no me vas a dar de latigazos_

_-¡Lo prometo pero suéltame_!- Kamui la soltó, Luka lo golpeó muy fuerte

-¡_Prometiste que no me ibas a dar de latigazos!_

_-¡Lo hice pero nunca prometí que no te pegaría!_

_-¡Eres una tramposa!_

_-¡Eres un tonto!_

-¡_Tú eres la tonta!_

_-¡No, tú lo eres!_

_-….tal vez si lo soy_

-¿_Qué_? – Luka se sorprendió, Gakupo nunca se rendía tan fácilmente; lo normal era seguir discutiendo hasta por lo menos 2 horas.

-¡_Soy un tonto por creer que te gustaba_!

-_E…¿e_h?

Gakupo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y, como era costumbre suya, decidió corregir diciendo la primer cosa que se lo viniera a la mente.

-_S…¡Sí! digo yo…yo… ¡soy el tonto por pensar que podría sacarle provecho a eso!_

_-¿Qué? ¿Sacarle provecho a mis sentimientos?...Tú….tú….¡ES MEJOR SI ESTUVIERAS MUERTO! Agh, realmente tenía razón al decir es preferible Yuuto-tan a semejante monstruo-come-berenjenas._

_-Mo-¿monstruo?_

_-¡MONSTRUO!_ –Empezó a empujarlo- _¡Ahora lárgate de aquí_! –lo sacó de una patada.

-_Luka, espera, es un malentendido…déjame explicártelo…yo…_

_-¡Explícaselo a la pared_!- y cerró de un portazo la puerta.

Se cuenta que esa noche por toda la casa Vocaloid se oyó un murmullo repitiendo constantemente "Monstruo, monstruo, come-berenjenas, come-berenjenas"

-_Entonces, Megurine-san, ¿cómo va su canción?_- preguntó un representante de la disquera.

_-Típico de Mochizuki-san, siempre yendo directo al grano_.-comentó Luka- _No se preocupe, tengo ya escrita la letra de la canción y actualmente estoy diseñando la música._

_-Muy bien, Megurine-san. Lamento no haber ido a visitarla, espero entienda mis razones y esto no afecte la confianza que tiene en mi_- su agente estornudo- _lo siento, debo ir a reposar._

_-De acuerdo, descanse todo lo posible. Si, recupérese pronto. Hasta entonces_.- Dio por terminada la llamada y colgó- _Uff, me salvé. Por poco y viene a visitarme._

_-Ara ¿Es que no querías que viniera?_- le preguntó Kaito.

_-Pues, la verdad no._

_-¿Por qué? Mochizuki es una buena persona, a mi me cae bien_- comentó Len.

_-Sí, es muy amable y tolerante conmigo y se lo agradezco, es sólo que…_

_-¿Qué?_- preguntaron a coro Kaito y Len.

Luka les hizo seña de que se acercaran, y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca les susurró.

_-Es sólo que no he avanzado nada de la canción. Le he mentido y a penas me he salvado de que viniera. Oh, pero que no se entere Meiko-san porque si no…_

_-¿Si no que?_

_-Bueno, no sé lo que me hará…_

_-Oh… ¿quiere averiguar, señorita incumplida?_

_-Ekk…esa voz…_-Luka volteó a ver de quién era, aunque ya lo sabía….-_¡Gyah! ¡Meiko-san!_

Se dice que ese día Luka no salió de su cuarto hasta que terminó la canción. A ese suceso se le conoce como "El día de los mil y un tormentos".

**Ok, lo admito, lo último fue puro relleno para que no se viera tan corto el capítulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

**Algunas personas me han estado comentando que a veces no se hace distinción entre los pensamientos y lo que se dice. Por eso les explicaré un poco:**

**Cuando la letra está **_**cursiva**_** es lo que dicen. Remarco lo que dicen los gemelos al mismo tiempo en negritas. Cuando uso doble comillas "" "" son los pensamientos. Finalmente, los paréntesis cuadrados [ ] son mis comentarios como autora. A partir de ahora pondré líneas para dividir las escenas y no andarlos confundiendo de cómo es físicamente posible que se tele transporten de un lugar a otro. Si persiste alguna duda sobre los modismos y las palabras en japonés que uso, háganmelo saber. Otra cosa que queda pendiente es en el primer capítulo cuando Luka hizo una reverencia, esto se hace en Japón como señal de respeto. En uno de los capítulos escribí "[recuerda que sus habitaciones están una frente a la otra]" lo sé, no lo expliqué antes y pido una disculpa.**

**Aclaradas algunas cosas que me han estado molestando debido a mi falta de revisión antes de subir los capítulos, les invito a leer este octavo capítulo.**

_-Es…espera…Ga-gakupo…es…es mi primera vez. N-no vayas t-t-tan rápido…Ahh_

_-¿Tu primera vez? ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes?_

_-Ahh. No…no me d-diste tiempo…_

_-Bueno, ya no se puede hacer nada._

_-¿C-c-cómo que "no se puede hacer n-n-n-n-ada? Ahh_…-Luka intentaba resistirse.

_-Déjate llevar. Prometo que no te va a pasar nada._

_-G..Gakupo….D-de acuerdo….…yo….confío en ti…_

_-Luka- la miró de manera tierna-…de cualquier manera… ¿No te parece absurdo tratar de resistirte para ir a la Montaña Rusa?_

_-Y…ya te lo dije…¡Es mi primera vez en una Montaña Rusa! /_

/-Flash back-/

-_¿Len-kun? ¿Rin-chan? ¿Hay alguien?_- iba preguntando un alto joven de larga cabellera púrpura.

_-Si buscas al resto del grupo déjame decir que no hay nadie_- contestó una chica de cabellera rosada.

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

_-Por que se han ido a filmar una nueva versión de la canción "Alice Human Sacrificie"._

_-Oh, es una pena._

_-¿Para qué los buscas?_

_-Lo que sucede es que ayer me dieron unos cupones gratis para ir a al parque de diversiones "Vive aquí y ahora"; entonces, ya que hoy es domingo, pensé en llevar a los gemelos._

_-Oh…que mal que se gasten esos cupones gratis._

_-Sí…_

_-¿Qué hay en un parque de diversiones?_

_-Cosas como juegos mecánicos._

_-Algodón de dulce_

_-Palomitas_

_-Golosinas_

_-Payasos (en algunos casos)_

_-Helado_

_-…._

_-…._

_-¿Quieres ir?_

_-¡Claro!_

Luka tomó su bolso y salió con Gakupo rumbo al parque de diversiones. Abordaron el transporte público.

_-Nee, Luka, ¿Por qué te decidiste a venir al parque conmigo?_

_-…..No hay razón en específico, es sólo que hace mucho que no voy a uno. Además, no podemos desperdiciar esos cupones ¿verdad?_

-_Bueno…eso es cierto…Pero ¿sabes? Realmente me hace feliz que vengas conmigo...""sonará tonto pero lo considero cómo una cita""-_Ese último comentario hizo que Luka se pusiera, de pronto, nerviosa.

_- N-no digas tonterías_- ella desvió la mirada.

_-Jeje_- hizo burla su compañero- _te ves linda cuando te sonrojas._

_-No…no estoy sonrojada…_

_-Pero si estás toda roja…_

_-Ya cállate, te dije que no estoy sonrojada. Y fin de la discusión_

Al fin llegaron al parque y lo primero que hicieron fue comprar un mapa del lugar. En seguida decidieron a cuál de las atracciones irían primero. Hacía un día soleado y despejado de nubes. La feliz pareja de cantantes disfrutó de casi todas las atracciones y espectáculos que ofrecía el lugar. Después de un divertido día cayó la noche y sólo quedaba la Noria [o Rueda de la fortuna, como se le conoce en algunos lugares] por visitar.

/-Termina Flash back-/

_-Hey, ¿qué te pareció el día? ¿Fue divertido?_

_- ¡Fue divertidísimo! ¡En especial cómo te asustaste en la "Casa Embrujada"!_

_-Ya te dije que no me asusté, sólo me tomaron desprevenido._

_-¿Más de 10 veces?_

_-…bueno, ya, cambiemos de tema._

_-Aww, pero si es tan entretenido molestarte- ella hizo cara de puchero._

_-Bueno, al menos no le tengo miedo a las montañas rusas._

_-¡!_

_-Y no voy por ahí haciendo que la gente malpiense._

_-¡Eso…!¡Eso fue tu culpa!_

_-¿Y mía porque?_

_-P-p-p-p-porque me estabas arrastrando._

_-Oh vaya, ahora resulta. Únicamente me vengaba por lo de la "Casa Embrujada"_

_-¿No qué no estabas asustado?_

_-¡!_

_-Jajaja, ahora ya estamos a mano._

_-Vale…_

_-…._

_-…._

_-…._

_-…_

_-Gra-gracias…._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Gracias…por traerme aquí. Yo…yo estoy realmente muy feliz. Desde que era pequeña y papá murió, mamá nunca tuvo tiempo de salir conmigo….hoy disfrute cómo hace mucho no lo había hecho. Me sentí niña de nuevo. Muchas gracias._

Gakupo estaba realmente sorprendido ¿Sería que el helado le hizo daño? ¿Por qué hablaba de sus sentimientos? Si él no mal recordaba, Luka nunca había sido tan abierta. ¿Sería ese un avance en la conquista de su corazón?

_-Tú….no…no tienes porque agradecerme. Yo…a pesar de que no sabía tu situación familiar…yo…quiero que sepas que siempre, siempre trataré de hacerte feliz…p-p-p-porque, bueno, tú…yo…tú a mí…_

Luka sólo alcanzo a ver cómo los labios de Gakupo se movían. El fuerte ruido de los fuegos artificiales le impidió oír lo que dijo su compañero. Ella estaba a punto de preguntarle que había dicho, pero al parecer Kamui se dio cuenta de su mala/buena suerte. Así que se quedaron en silencio admirando los fuegos artificiales.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

-¡_Bienvenida!_!- dijeron todos los vocaloids el día de la llegada de una nueva.

-_G…gusto en conocerlos- mi nombre es Megpoid Gumi ¡por favor cuiden de mí!-_ al terminar esta frase hizo una ligera reverencia.

-_Are__no seas tan formal. Aquí todos somos como una familia_- dijo la líder del grupo, una mujer castaña que llevaba su característica lata de cerveza. Se acercó a Gumi le estrecho la mano_-¡Mucho gusto! Soy Sakine Meiko responsable de esta casa; si tienes alguna duda (o queja) no dudes de acudir a mí para preguntarme (o quejarte)._

Y así Gumi fue conociendo uno a uno a sus nuevos compañeros.

-_Kaito Shion, ¡me gusta el helado! Y…-_Meiko lo miraba con aura asesina_- me da gusto tenerte en la casa vocaloid._

_-Hatsune Miku, mucho gusto_

-_**Kagamine**__ Rin, Len__** gusto en conocerte Gumi-nee.**_

_**-**__Megurine Luka, llevémonos bien desde ahora ¿ok?- _La peli verde asintió tímidamente.

-_Gakupo Kamui, que b…_

El samurái no pudo terminar su frase, pues la nueva chica se abalanzó sobre él.

-_Nii-san, ¡qué alegría conocerte al fin_!- exclamaba ella.

-¡¿_Nii-san_!- preguntaron sorprendidos todos.

* * *

><p>-<em>A ver si entendí bien. Tú eres la hermana menor de este samurái de cuarta ¿correcto<em>?- resumió Luka

_-(No es un samurái de cuarta) En teoría si, aunque no tenemos lazos de sangre fuimos creados por la misma compañía._

-_Pero, Kamui-nii, ¿acaso no sabías de su llegada? ¿Por qué no nos informaste_?- preguntó Miku.

-_Pues…no me gusta afirmarlo, pero, no sabía nada de ella. Ni la compañía ni mi agente me avisaron_- contestó Gakupo.

-_Eso no importa ahora ¿verdad? Lo que importa es que ya estoy aquí, con mi nii-chan_

-_Eh…si…tu nii-chan_- susurró en voz baja la pelirrosa.

_-Bueno, si ese es el caso, __**¿deberíamos darle a Gumi-nee el mismo cuarto que a Kamui-nii?-**_ preguntaron los gemelos.

-_Humm, pues si lo hicimos con ustedes…no veo por qué no deba de ser así_- contestó Meiko.

_-¡Yay! ¡El mismo cuarto que mi nii-chan!-_ exclamó la recién llegada.

-_Pe-pero no tengo una cama lo suficientemente grande o una litera_…- intervino Gakupo.

-_Entonces por ahora Gumi-chan deberá dormir en otro cuarto, ¿no?-_ comentó Kaito.

-_Eso será hasta que consigamos una litera-_ dijo Meiko.

-_Awww…yo que estaba tan emocionada_- Gumi hizo cara de puchero.

-_Bueno, no se le puede hacer nada ¿verdad? Por ahora te llevaré a tu habitación ¿qué te parece?-_ le dijo Luka.

-_Está bien_- respondió Gumi.

-_Entonces, por aquí por favor_- Luka tomó su maleta y empezó escoltarla. Los gemelos prometieron darle un recorrido después y los demás vocaloids volvieron a sus actividades normales.

-_Tener un hermano debe ser genial ¿A que sí?-_ Luka intentaba hacerle la plática.

_-Sí, ¡es lo mejor del mundo!_

_-Me alegro mucho por ti_- abrió la puerta del, por un tiempo, cuarto de Gumi- _venga, este será tu cuarto. Toma tu tiempo para desempacar y si necesitas algo-_ señalo la puerta de su cuarto- _ahí puedes encontrarme. Más o menos en una hora vendrán los gemelos para darte un recorrido._

_-Vale, muchas gracias. Oh, antes de que te vayas quiero decirte algo._

_-Claro ¿de qué se trata?_

_-Bueno, verás…¿T-tú y nii-chan son…ya sabes…pareja?-_preguntó tímidamente.

_-¿Qué? ¡N-no! ¡Para nada! ¿Por qué preg-preguntas?_

_-Bueno…es que…nii-chan no te quita los ojos de encima y tú siempre estás a su lado, así que yo pensé…_

_-¡No! ¡No hay manera de que él y yo seamos pareja! ¡S-sólo somos amigos!_

_-¿De verdad?_

_-Claro_

_-¿Entonces todavía tengo oportunidad?_

_-¿Eh?_

_- …..Luka-san, ¿prometes que no le contarás a nadie lo que te diga?_

_-¿Ara?...vale, lo prometo._

_-Pues….-la peli verde se acercó a Luka y le susurró en el oído- ¡A mí me gusta Kamui-nii!_

_-¿Aaaah?_

* * *

><p><em>-¡Ah! ¡Luka, buenos días!-<em> saludó como de costumbre Gakupo- ¿_Qué te sucede? Parece que no dormiste en toda la noche._

_-"¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas a tu querida Imouto-chan qué es lo que me sucede?" Buenos días. No sucede nada, es sólo que había un mosquito molestando toda la noche._

_-Oh ¿es eso? Bueno, estamos en pleno verano._

_-Sí, por eso lo dije_- Luka empezó a avanzar.- "_"¿Por qué rayos no pude dormir en toda la noche? Lo que me dijo Gumi-chan me tomó desprevenida…pero…no es cómo si realmente fueran hermanos…o ¿si lo son?...""_

-…_ka! ¡Luka! ¡Oye, Luka!-_ le llamaba el "samurái de cuarta" como le decía ella.

_-¿Eh? ¿Ah? ¿Me hablabas?-_ reaccionó de pronto la pelirrosa.

_-Hey, te estuve hablando todo lo que duró el trayecto de bajar las escaleras ¿Por qué me ignoras?_

_-Ah…perdona, no lo hice adrede. Es sólo que…no me he estado sintiendo bien…_

_-¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes fiebre?-_ él se acercó a tomarle la temperatura- _No, fiebre no es….pero entonces ¿Por qué estás roja?-_ preguntó inocentemente.

_-¡Eh! Y-yo no estoy roja. Y…y en caso de que lo estuviera…¡Se debe al calor_!- finalizó ella y se adelantó a tomar asiento en la mesa. Gakupo, preocupado, se sentó al lado de ella…provocando que Luka se pusiera nerviosa y, por ende, más sonrojada.

Gumi se sentó al lado de su adorado nii-chan, Meiko en la cabecera de la mesa (como era su costumbre) y los demás en los lugares que quedaban libres.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo. Como todos los días los vocaloids se dedicaban a comentar asuntos sobre sus canciones o sucesos graciosos (estos últimos generalmente eran bromas que los gemelos hacían). A Gumi no le costó trabajo integrarse pues todos eran amables y atentos.

El ruido de un cristal romperse detuvo la perfecta armonía del comedor.

_-¡Lo siento mucho!-_ suplicaba una peli rosa mientras recogía los vidrios rotos.

_-Ara, ¿qué fue lo que pasó_?- preguntó Kaito.

_-Yo…tiré accidentalmente un vaso. No es nada, no se preocupen, en seguida lo levanto_- contestó Luka.

-_Déjalo, yo lo levanto_- la interrumpió un chico de larga cabellera morada.

_-No, yo lo hago_-por adelantarse al samurái se cortó un dedo- _¡auch!_

-¿_Estás bien? Enséñame la herida_- se apresuró Miku que se dio cuenta antes que todos.

_-Está bien, sólo es un pequeño corte_- replicó Luka.

_-No está bien, ¿porqué si te sientes mal no avisaste antes?-_ replicó Gakupo

_-Ya te dije que no me siento mal_- contestó la causante del alboroto- y _dame permiso para limpiar mi tiradero._

_-Ey ¿qué es lo que sucede?-_ intervino Meiko

_-Luka se cortó_- contestó Miku que seguía tratando de revisar la herida de su amiga.

_-Y se siente mal_- añadió Kamui.

_-No, ya te dije que no es eso_- replicó Luka.

_-Pongamos orden. Gemelos, cuando acaben de desayunar recojan la mesa. Kaito, te toca lavar los platos. Miku, lleva a Luka a su cuarto y cura su herida. Gakupo, recoge el vaso roto. Gumi, por favor ayuda a Kaito a lavar los trastes. Yo misma, saldré a comprar lo que hace falta en la casa ¿dudas de lo que tienen que hacer?_

_-Señora, no señora-_ respondieron todos en tono militar.

_-¿Y yo? ¿qué voy a hacer_?-preguntó tímidamente Luka.

_-Tú te tomas el resto del día libre para descansar. Lo último que quiero es que te enfermes de gravedad.-_ respondió la primer vocaloid.

Así pues todos obedecieron a Meiko y pronto el problema quedó solucionado.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

_- Luka-san- _llamó Gumi a la puerta de la pelirosa- ¿puedo _pasar?_

_-¿Eh? Ah…claro, pasa_- le abrió la puerta y la invitó a entrar- _lamento el desorden._

_-Oh, no te preocupes_- la peli verde sonrió- _¿Cómo está tu herida?_

_-Ya les dije ayer que fue sólo un pequeño corte_- respondió- pero _bien, gracias. ¿Cómo has sentido tu estancia en la casa?_

_-Muy bien, todos son muy amables y disfrutó de estar aquí. Sólo hay una pequeña cosa que me pone triste…_

_-¿Triste?... ¿Te refieres a que todavía no compramos zanahorias? ¡|No te preocupes!, hoy vamos a ir al mercado a…_

_-No, no es eso_- la interrumpió- _las zanahorias pueden esperar un poco (además mi representante me dio una tonelada de ellas). Se trata de algo mucho más importante que ellas._

_-¿Qué puede ser más importante para un vocaloid que su alimento favorito?-_ preguntó sin entender Luka- _para mí lo más importante es el atún_- abrazó un peluche de un gran ejemplar gris.

_-¡Hay una cosa más importante!_

_-¿De verdad?_

_-¡Sí!_

_-Y… ¿de cuál se trata? ¿Dinero? ¿Fama? ¿Fortuna? ¿Ropa limpia?_

_-¡No! ¡Se trata del amor!_

_-Oh claro que era ropa limpia…espera…¿¡Amor!_

-_Sí, amor, esa cosa que mueve el mundo y que nos mantiene inspirados para cantar y escribir canciones, ese sentimiento de autosatisfacción, de felicidad, de alegría, euforia…_

_-Okay, okay, ya te entendí…¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Amor?_- Gumi asintió. Luka reflexionó unos momentos y luego preguntó en un susurro- _¿Eso tiene que ver con Kamui?_

La peli verde asintió tímidamente y estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

- _Luka-san, no sé qué hacer. Me he esforzado tanto en gustarle a Kamui-nii, he hecho todo lo posible para llamar su atención, pero no es suficiente. No importa cuántas veces lo intente él nunca me va a hacer caso…_-empezó a llorar. Luka no sabía cómo reaccionar. En la casa no solía hacer problemas amorosos (o eso creía) y a ella no le gustaba involucrarse en los asuntos de los demás.

_- Gumi-chan…yo…no sé qué decirte_- Gumi se secó las lágrimas.

_-No te preocupes…justo ahora…no es tiempo de llorar ¿verdad? Apenas llevó aquí 3 días, debó esforzarme más…pero, sinceramente Luka-san, venía a pedirte un favor._

_-Lo que sea por una amiga, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarte_

_-Bueno…yo…me…g-gustaría pedirte algo enormemente importante…_

_-Dime, te eschucho._

_-A mí…me encantaría y me haría muy feliz si tú…_

_-Aha…_

_-Tú me ayudarás…._

_-Aha…dime._

_-¡Me gustaría que me ayudaras a conquistar a Kamui-nii!_

_-Seguro… ¡¿eh?_

* * *

><p><em>-Entonces ¿ya quedó el plan?<em>- preguntó inocentemente Gumi

_-Seguro, ¿acaso no me estabas poniendo atención?-_ le contestó Luka.

-_Sí lo estaba…pero…es que… ¡estoy tan nerviosa!_

_-Bueno, no tienes por qué estarlo._

_-Ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo_- hizo cara de puchero.

_-Venga ya, no enojes. Todo saldrá bien. Ahora, es tarde, deberías ir a dormir_- la llevó hasta la entrada del cuarto- _descansa y memoriza todo lo que te dije ¿ok?-_ Gumi asintió- _bien, buenas noches_.-Luka cerró la puerta.

Había estado día tras día, durante toda una semana, preparando un "plan de ataque masivo" (como lo llamaban ellas) para que Gumi flechara el corazón de su adorado hermano. Al día siguiente todos los vocaloids irían a la playa, se quedaría por 7 días en una cabaña del representante de Luka ¿La razón? Ella tenía que grabar un vídeo con temática veraniega.

Cuando Luka se enteró de dónde iría a filmar suplicó, rogó, imploró, hizo todo lo posible para que dejaran ir a todos. Al final lo consiguió con la condición de grabar un vídeo de la canción "Just be Friends" que su exnovio Yuuto le dio la última vez que la vio. También prometió ser más puntual con sus entregas de letras y reuniones.

Así pues, llegó la mañana tan esperada para Gumi. Todos se levantaron temprano y no faltaron quiénes se golpeaban accidentalmente contra la pared de lo adormilados que estaban (un ejemplo de eso fue Rin). Cuando todos estuvieron listos Kaito tomó su helado sabor café, abrió la puerta, subió al auto que les prestó la empresa y se dispuso a conducir al menos 6 horas. La mayoría de los vocaloids se durmieron las primeras horas de viaje, pero, cuando empezaron a cansarse de estar sentados tuvieron que hacer una rápida parada y aprovecharon para ir al baño.

_-¿Cómo te va con Kamui?_- preguntó discretamente Luka- _me di cuenta de que estaban muy animados._

_-Creo que he avanzado un poco-_ le contestó la peliverde- pero _no es suficiente. ¿Segura que a él y a mí nos va a tocar compartir habitación?_

_-¿Son hermanos, no? Sí a los gemelos les toca no veo la razón del porque a ustedes no. De todas maneras si no te toca con él haremos todo lo posible para que no se separen_- se escuchó como Meiko llamaba a todos de vuelta al auto- _Es hora de partir de nuevo, vamos._

Todo lo que quedaba del transcurso transcurrió animadamente mientras los vocaloids cantaban canciones famosas de sus compañeros.

_-Luka, vamos a cantar "Cendrillon_" –le dijo Gakupo.

_-Pero si acabamos de hacer un cover…_-respondió ella- _¿Por qué no lo haces con Gumi-chan? Sería una buena oportunidad para oírla cantar._

_-¿De verdad_?- él volteó a ver a su hermana inseguro_-¿Quieres cantarla?-_le preguntó casi rogando que dijera "no".

-_¡Claro! Aunque no me la sé muy bien, pero haré todo lo posible_- volteó a ver a Luka, y, moviendo únicamente los labios sin emitir palabra alguna le dijo "_Gracias_" a lo que la pelirrosa contestó con un susurró "_De nada"._ Todos los vocaloids se dieron cuenta de esto, excepto Gakupo que buscaba la canción en su reproductor táctil de música [siempre tan inocente LOL].

Por la tarde, y después de desempacar, las chicas fueron a tomar un baño en aguas termales [es costumbre en Japón. No sé qué lugar de ese país tiene playa y aguas termales…pero les agradecería si me informaran] y fue entonces dónde aprovecharon para cuestionar a Luka de su comportamiento.

-_Pero Luka-chan, creía que te gustaba Kamui-nii_- comentó la rubia de pechos planos [XD, no me resistí a ponerlo]

_-¿Él? ¿Gustarme? ¡Eso es imposible!-_ evadía el tema.

_-Pero si te pones toda nerviosa cuando estás con Kamui-nii…-_le dijo Miku.

_-N-no, no es cierto._

_-¡Qué si!_- insistían las dos menores.

_-No vamos a lograr sacarle nada presionándola así_- las calló una (por muy raro que parezca) sobria castaña- _además, a Gumi-chan le incomoda el tema. Discúlpense con las dos y luego todas las menores de edad se van directitas a dormi_r- Rin y Miku se disculparon. Cuando no hubo rencores obedecieron a la jefa de la casa y primer vocaloid. Luka estaba a punto de irse también, pero Meiko la detuvo- _Todavía no te vayas, quiero hablar contigo._

_-Eh…seguro…_-se volvió a meter al agua- dime _Meiko-san ¿qué pasa?_

_-Escucha, no sé y no entiendo las razones del porqué ayudas a Gumi-chan, pero estoy segura de algo: estás forzando tus sentimientos_- Luka hizo cara de que no era cierto- y _aunque lo niegues. Todo mundo se da cuenta, excepto el idiota en cuestión_. –Meiko suspiró- _Mira, no te enojes, te lo digo de la mejor manera y como amiga. Esto no es bueno ni para ti, ni para Gumi-chan. Lo último que quiero son problemas, así que piensa lo que te dije... Buenas noches._- y, finalizando la conversación, procedió a retirarse.

Luka se quedó todavía un rato más meditando, pensando, analizando… El día del suceso del aeropuerto se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos

_-""Me gusta, y mucho"_"-pensaba, pero aún así se rehusaba a aceptarlo del todo_.-""Lo único que tengo es miedo al rechazo. ¿Qué tal que me dice que no? ¿Con qué cara lo vería después? ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?""-_Luka no paraba de lamentarse- _""Estando aquí no lograré nada, únicamente desmayarme por el vapor. Será mejor que lo consulte con la almohada""  
><em>

Y así, como siempre, decidió posponer el tema que le preocupaba.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

_-¡Ohayo!-_saludaron todos en cuanto vieron que Luka entró al comedor

_-…Ohayo….-_saludó medio depresiva.

-¿_Qué tienes? ¿Otra vez guardándote tus preocupaciones?_-preguntó Miku.

-_No me guardo mis preocupaciones_…-rezongó Luka.

_-Si lo haces_- contestaron a coro todos sus compañeros (excepto Gumi que era nueva y Gakupo que no estaba ahí)

_-C-como sea_-la pelirrosada se hizo la indiferente_- ¿qué hay para desayunar?_

_-Hoy le toca cocinar a Kamui-kun_-respondió Kaito-_así que pregúntale a él._

_-Oh…seguro que desayunaremos curry de berenjenas o alguna mezcla rara_- comentó Luka antes de preguntarle- _dejaré que me sorprenda_- dijo en tono de sarcasmo.

-_Que mala eres_-le dijo el samurái entrando en ese momento- _y yo que me esmere tanto en el desayuno_- traía consigo una gran bandeja de comida- _pero como me criticaste, no te daré atún._

_-A… ¿atún?_- ahora la cara de la escéptica chica se asemejaba a la que hacía un gato.

_-Sí, atún. A la plancha, tu favorito_- la tentaba el peli purpura. Los demás se sentaron a comer mientras disfrutaban de la función.

-_Oye… ¿sabías que lo dije de broma?-_intentaba Luka convencerlo de que le diera su preciado alimento

_-No, lo dijiste en serio. Los demás están de testigos_.-Gakupo se sentó y los demás asintieron, dándole la razón.

_-P…pero ya sabes que siempre me llevo así contigo_…-Kamui negó con la cabeza, limitándose a escucharla. Luka también se sentó a comer, no se sirvió atún pues sabía que se lo quitarían. Raramente el desayuno transcurrió en silencio, todos estaban a la expectativa que haría ella.- _¿Sabes? Hasta ahora no había tenido el valor de decírtelo, pero, me gustasssss_-los demás la miraron sorprendidos-_ssssabrosa comida_!-decidió corregir una apena adicta al atún.-_Sí, realmente sabrosa. Es una pena que no pudiera probar tu atún a la plancha. Gochisou-sama_ [es como una manera de decir "gracias por la comida" pero esta se dice al final, no como "itadakimassu" que se dice al inicio.]- y procedió a levantarse y salir corriendo de la habitación.

_-Se le está haciendo costumbre escapar de esa manera_- comentó Meiko. Todos asintieron estando de acuerdo con ella (excepto Gumi que no entendía nada).

* * *

><p><em>-Itekimassu<em> [es algo así como "me voy"]!- gritó Luka antes de salir a su encuentro con el productor del vídeo.

_-¡Iterashai_! [así se responde cuando alguien dice "itekimassu", es un "ve con cuidado"]-le respondieron sus compañeros.

Luka se dirigió a un hotel sumamente lujoso. Llevaba ropas elegantes, un sombrero y unas gafas de sol que le cubrían más de la mitad del rostro. Al entrar al hotel, se encontró con que la recepción del hotel estaba recubierta de un hermoso mármol blanco que era importado y único en el mundo. Colgando del techo se encontraba un hermoso candelabro con cristales tan claros que uno pensaría que tales cristales nunca existieron. Ella se acercó a una recepcionista.

_-Disculpe ¿Puedo ver al Sr. Mochizuki?-_ le preguntó tímidamente. No quería que se repitiera la escena del aeropuerto, por lo que prefería mantenerse en incógnita.

_-¿Quién lo busca?-_respondió la recepcionista tecleando en la computadora

_-M-Megurine Luka_- contestó susurrando a la pregunta.

_-¿Perdón?-_ la recepcionista no alcanzaba a oír.

_-M-Megurine Luka-_ volvió a decir un poco más alto.

_-Oh, lo siento señorita Me… ¡¿Megurine Luka? ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Soy una gran fan suya! ¡Adoro todas sus canciones! ¡No sabe cuánto la estimo!_- se puso frenética la recepcionista (cuyo nombre era María, pero eso no es relevante para la historia).

_-¡P-por favor baje la voz!-_ le rogó Luka, tratando de cubrirse aún más el rostro_-¡No quiero que se enteren de que estoy aquí!_

La recepcionista se disculpó por su inapropiado comportamiento. Llamó a Sebastián, un empleado del lugar y le pidió que la llevara con el Sr. Mochizuki. Salieron a la playa del hotel y la dirigió hasta una mesa apartada de las demás.

_-Por favor disfrute su estadía_-dijo Sebastián antes de irse a atender unos chiquillos de preparatoria que llegaban al hotel.

_-Gracias_- contestaron Mochizuki y la famosa cantante.

_-Buenas tardes Megurine-san ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje? ¿Se ha instalado ya?_

_-Buenas tardes-contestó ella- Bien, gracias. Si, el lugar es hermoso y tiene una preciosa vista al mar._

_-Me alegro que sea de su agrado. ¿Están cómodos sus amigos?_

_-Eh…pues…sí, se ve que disfrutan de estar aquí._

_-Que bueno, que bueno. ¡Oh! ¡Pero qué descortés soy! ¿Le ofrezco algo de tomar?_

_-Me temo que rechazo su oferta, gracias._

_-Es una pena, las bebidas que preparan son deliciosas._- le dio un sorbo a la suya- _Pero hablemos acerca de lo que ha venido. Ya tenemos todos los preparativos hechos. En cuanto usted nos diga comenzaremos a grabar._

_-Oh…pues….me agradaría mucho que se comenzara lo más pronto posible. Aunque para instalarme y familiarizarme con el entorno me gustaría que se iniciara mañana._

_-Perfecto, así se hará entonces. Permítame darle unos cupones para un nuevo spa que abrieron en el centro de la ciudad-_ le dio como 100- _lleve a sus amigos, les sentará bien._

_-Eh…gracias. Bueno, disculpe mi molestia. Procedo a retirarme…. ¿Mañana le veo en el lugar de grabación?_

_-Por supuesto. Empezaremos a las 10am, no llegue tarde. Si necesita algo más no dude en llamarme._

_-No lo dudaré, con permiso_- Luka se levantó y antes de regresar al interior del hotel se limpió bien los pies pues la arena se le había metido en las sandalias. Se despidió de Sebastián y de María. Evitó a algunos adolescentes preparatorianos que justamente iban entrando y empezó a caminar de vuelta a la cabaña.

* * *

><p>Entrada la noche Gakupo salió, no dijo a dónde ni con quién iba.<p>

_-Al menos llévate un paraguas-_ Luka tomó la orilla de la playera azul de Kamui antes de que este se fuera- _Afuera está lloviendo. Además si te resfrías te pondrás insoportable._

_-Ah… gracias, Luka_.-contestó indiferente.

_-Todavía no me perdonas por lo que dije de tu comida ¿cierto?_

_-…_

_-Es una lástima. Mañana pensaba llevarte a recorrer el lugar._

_-¿Por qué harías tú eso?_

_-Pues…. ¿Te digo la verdad?_

_-Claro, no me vayas a salir con una mentira._

_-….quería hablar en privado contigo….y….._

_-¿Y? ¿Qué más?_

_-Yo…_.-Luka suspiró- y_….este lugar es….es muy famoso…por….por su atún….._

_-¿Atún?_- preguntó algo desconcertado el peli purpura

_-Sí. Miku-chan me dio a probar un poco del atún a la plancha que preparaste en la mañana. Siendo sincera…. me enamoré de él._

_-Ya veo…así que eres una glotona-_ Luka se sonrojo. Él se rió- Entonces_, no te preocupes. Te cocinaré el atún que tanto te gusta. Por ahora debo irme_- le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla, muy, muy cerca de la boca.- _Itekimassu-_ y se fue.

Luka estaba demasiado sorprendida que apenas y pudo balbucear un "Iterashai".


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

-_Anno ne Megurine-san ¿podrías procurar sonreír más?_- le pidió el director del videoclip.

_-¿A-aún más? ¡Pero si parece que en mi boca cabe una sandía!_-se quejó ella- _¡Además ya me duelen las mejillas!_

_-Pff, incumplida y quejumbrosa_-se burlaba un chico de larga cabellera rubia.

_-Tú cállate, que no eres de ayuda. Y ¿por qué estás aquí? Si se puede saber, claro._

_-Por que el señor Mochizuki nos invitó, que los demás permanezcan callados es otra cosa_- sus compañeros asintieron.

_-Deja de molestar…. ¡y ya quítate esa peluca, rayos! Gakupo ¡te ves tan idiota!_

_-¡Ya te dije que no la llevo por que quiera!-_ se quejó él. Los espectadores miraban curiosos cómo se peleaban estas dos figuras importantes de la música, pero para los demás vocaloids era realmente normal.

_-¡Pues no la lleves cuando estés frente a mí!_

_-¿Por qué no? ¡No es cómo si te hiciera caso en todo lo que me dices!_

_-¡Pues no sabes de lo que te pierdes!_

_-¡Tú eres la que no sabe de lo que se pierde!_

_-¡No, eres tú!_

_-¡Que no, eres tú!_

_-¡Que tú!_

_-¡No yo, eres tú! ¿¡Por qué no tienes una cita conmigo para comprobarlo!_

_-¡Bien! ¡Tendré una cita contigo!_

_-¡Bien! _

_-¡Bien! ¡Terminando la grabación de hoy!_

_-¡Perfecto!_

_-Bueno, si los tortolos ya terminaron de dedicarse palabras de amor,_-intervino Meiko- ¿_Podría la enamorada Luka dedicarse a filmar su videoclip? Que la mayoría de los que están aquí lo hacen por trabajo, por lo que no tienen que soportar sus peleas amorosas._

-_No es una pelea amorosa….-_replicó Gakupo

_-Y no somos tortolos ni enamorados…-_aclaró Luka

_**-¿Entonces por qué van a tener una cita? ¡No los entendemos!**_- dijeron los gemelos. Fue con esas palabras cuando la "mujer de grandes atributos" y el "samurái de cuarta" se dieron cuenta de lo que hicieron. Sin decir más, se miraron mutuamente, dándose a entender que no iban a renunciar al compromiso.

Lo que resto del tiempo de grabación fue lento y calmado. La canción de Luka hablaba de una chica que iba a pasar 7 días con su novio en la playa, contaba lo nerviosa y ansiosa que estaba [según yo la canción de eso trata, por si quieres buscarla te doy el título: "7 days"] y también lo feliz que se sentía.

* * *

><p><em>-Emm…entonces ¿ya estás lista?<em>- preguntó tímidamente un chico de larga cabellera rubia.

_-Seguro, no se puede alargar más la tortura ¿verdad?_- contestó fríamente una chica del mismo color de cabello.

_-Si no quieres ir no tiene por que ir…._

_-Jamás me atrevería a perder una apuesta contra ti_

_-Pues bien…._

_-Bien….-_ empezaron a caminar- _es sólo que…_

_-¿Qué? ¿Hay algo que te moleste?_

_-Aparte de tu presencia y del hecho de que nos van espiando-_ Giró la cabeza discretamente para ver atrás-""_Que disfraces tan obvios""_ –pensó_.-"" Dos niños de pelo negro, un heladero que se comía sus helados, una mujer peliroja de grandes atributos que le pegaba, una chica de largo pelo rosa y una rubia tímida que estaba al borde de las lágrimas intentado calmar a la peliroja; todos con grandes lentes de sol"_"- suspiró.- _""Si nos querían acompañar haberlo dicho desde el principio""…._

_-¿Qué?- _volvió a preguntar el rubio mientras volteaba a ver atrás, imitando a su compañera

_-¡Odio esta peluca rubia_!- Luka hizo ademán de querer quitársela

_-Si no la quieres usar, no la uses. Pero te recuerdo que es para que no pase lo mismo que en el aeropuerto_

_-…eso fue tu culpa…tú me hiciste enojar_-hizo cara de puchero

_-Bueno, bueno, tienes mucha razón. Pero estamos en una CITA, así que al menos deberíamos divertirnos._

_-Humm…bueno…tienes mucha razón…_

_-…_

_-…_

_-…_

_-…_

_-…_

_-…_

_-…_

_-…_

_-…_

_-¿Exactamente qué se hace en una cita?-_ preguntó la chica en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible.

_-Emm…no lo sé. Es la primera vez que salgo en una. ¿No deberías tener tú experiencia?_

_-Bueno…en realidad nunca tuve una cita con Yuuto, éramos muy jóvenes._

_-Oh…ya veo._

_-Si…_

_-…_

_-…_

_-…_

_-…_

_-…_

_-…_

_-…_

_-¡Estamos actuando cómo tontos!-_ exclamó repentinamente Luka y empezó a reír.

_-Jajajaja ¡tienes razón! ¡No estamos actuando como nosotros mismos!_

_-Venga, la vez que fuimos a la feria no actuamos así. Decidamos que hacer y hagamos lo más importante ¡hay que divertirnos!_

_-Quizás si nos perdemos entre la multitud de preparatorianos, ese grupo de atrás deje de seguirnos._

_-Sí, vamos a hacerlo. Aún es temprano…creo que incluso podríamos ir a la playa._

_-¿Estás segura?_

_-Claro ¿no te parece bien?_

_-Para mí es el plan perfecto. A lo mejor después podemos ir a tomar un helado_

_-Y después visitar el centro de la cuidad_

_-Y después a cenar_

_-Es un plan perfecto…así que ¿nos vamos?-_ le tendió una mano y le sonrió.

_-Recuerda que sólo es por una apuesta_- Luka se sonrojó y le tomó la mano.

_-No esperaba menos de ti._

Así pues comenzaron a caminar cada vez más rápido, tanto, que sus compañeros los perdieron de vista en segundos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

-Ara, pero si se ve que se divirtieron mucho- comentó Miku cuando llegaron Luka y Gakupo

-No creas que tanto, vagar por ahí con este samurái de cuarta es más difícil de lo que piensas-le contestó la pelirosada, quitándose al fin la peluca.

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste cuando te llevé a ese restaurante de sushi ¿recuerdas?- le contestó el samurái, que procedió a imitar la voz de su compañera- "Oh, ¡Kamui-kun! ¡Eres la mejor persona del mundo! ¡Este atún es taaaaaaaaaaaan delicioso, jamás olvidaré lo que hiciste por mí!"

- D-deja de imitarme, que te sale horrible- se quejó Luka, que de igual manera se apresuró a imitarlo- "¡Oh, Luka! ¿Cómo podré agradecerte! ¡Me has comprado esa taza en forma de berenjena que taaaaaaaanto quería! ¡Muchísimas gracias! Dadadada" Si tus agradecimientos no eran sinceros…¡Devuélveme esa taza!

-¡No hasta que me devuelvas el atún que te comiste!

-¡Yo sé cuando te lo puedo devolver! ¡Y no te va a gustar!

Después de unos segundos de silencio se echaron a reír.

-Vaya, eres quejumbrosa, incumplida y cochina Jajajaja- Gakupo se reía tanto que le salían lágrimas.

-Para de reírte…¡Tú también Miku [que seguí ahí]! ¡Y los que espían desde la cocina también!- ella dio media vuelta rumbo a su cuarto, mientras los demás seguían descojonándose de risa.

[Ahora detallaré un poco la cabaña: Tiene 4 cuartos, 1 baño (al contrario que en la casa vocaloid, donde cada uno tiene su propio baño), 1 cocina y una sala-comedor. Sólo tenía un piso. Luka y Miku comparten cuarto, Len y Rin comparten cuarto, Meiko y Kaito comparten cuarto y Gakupo y Gumi también lo comparten. Todos los cuartos tienen una cama matrimonial, un ropero y un tocador. La cabaña está ubicada en un conjunto habitacional que tiene vista a la playa. El hotel queda a 10mins caminando y el centro de la cuidad a 15mins]

Luka pasó frente a la habitación de Gumi, la puerta estaba semi abierta y se oía como sollozaba. Sintió un pesar en su corazón. Tocó la puerta.

-Anno ne, Gumi-chan ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?- preguntó asomándose. La peliverde se secó en seguida las lágrimas y trató de disimular

-N-nada de nada Luka-san. No te preocupes- la volteó a ver y sonrió- ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?- procuraba no llorar.

Luka se dio cuenta de eso.

-Eh..ah…bien, gracias. ¿Ya cenaste?

-No

-Bueno, acompáñame, te prepararé unas deliciosas zanahorias al estilo Luka- le tendió la mano y le hizo un guiño.

-Sí, gracias- agarró su mano y la siguió.

* * *

><p>-Luka, seré sincero contigo-le dijo de repente Gakupo. A ella le asustó la seriedad de su voz<p>

-Ah…claro…

-Luka

-Gakupo- de pronto se puso nerviosa ¿Qué querría decirle?

-Me gustas Luka, desde hace mucho tiempo- se arrodilló ante ella- por favor, sé mi novia

-""Gakupo, ¡tú también me gustas! ¡Claro que acepto!""- las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca. Una vaga imagen de Gumi llorando se arremolinó en su mente.- ""No puedo permitirme hacerle daño a Gumi-chan, pero tampoco está bien apartar mis sentimientos. ¿Qué hago? Si le digo que sí Gakupo daño a Gumi, si le digo que no me daño a mi misma""

-¿Luka? ¿Eso es un no?- ya no estaba de rodillas. Se había parado y caminada atrás lentamente

-N…Espera, déjame explicar

-¿Eso es un no?- retrocedía cada vez más

-¡Gakupo! ¡Espera!

-Lo sabía, es un no…-su voz era apenas audible y ya estaba muy lejos de su alcance.

-¡Déjame explicar!- empezó a llorar. Cedió a la desesperación y de pronto una bruma negra la rodeó.

* * *

><p>-¡No te vayas!- gritó Luka, provocando que Miku se despertara.<p>

-Luka-chan…-decía la peliaqua soñolienta- ¿Estás bien? ¿No quieres que se vaya a donde?

-Ahh…-se dio cuenta de que era un sueño. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas- Miku-chan…

-L-lu-lu-luka-chan, no llores ¡El atún no irá a ninguna parte!- abrazó a su amiga, intentando animarla- ¿Qué tienes?

La cantante de grandes atributos de cabello pelirosado empezó a explicarle sus preocupaciones a su amiga.

-Miku-chan snif no sé qué hacer snif ¡estoy muy asustada!

-Are, tranquila, no pasa nada. Cálmate un poco ¿vale? Cuando estés más calmada lo discutimos ¿te parece?- Luka asintió y se secó las lágrimas. Se oyó que llamaban a todos a desayunar.-Ok, por ahora vamos a arreglarlos, que Meiko es capaz de dejarnos sin comida.

* * *

><p>-Megurine-san, no se está esforzando del todo- le gritó el director del vídeo a Luka<p>

-¡Sumimasen! Trataré de sonreír más- le contestó Luka. Era el decimoquinto intento por grabar una sola escena.

-¿Qué le pasa hoy a Luka-chan? Se ve muy desanimada- le susurró Kaito a Meiko.

-No es la única, mira a Gumi-chan. Se ve igual- le contestó.

-¿Crees que esto tiene que ver con…ya sabes….?

-Definitivamente. ¡Agh! Ese tipo es un completo idiota ¡ni si da cuenta!- la castaña golpeó levemente la mesa

-Cálmate, Mei-chan, ya verás que todo se arregla. Por ahora…intenta no meterte en ese asunto

-¿Insinúas que soy una chismosa?- le lanzó una mirada asesina. Kaito se encogió lo más que pudo.

-N-n-n-n-n-n-no, p-p-para nada…só-sólo te preocupas p-p-p-por el bienestar de todos….

Un gritó los distrajo de su plática de enamorados. Un chico de larga cabellera rubia se aproximó inmediatamente a dónde estaba Luka.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien?-le preguntaba todo preocupado mientras trataba de levantarla

-¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay! ¡Me duele, idiota! ¡No me levantes!- se volvió a sentar.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te duele?- le preguntó Miku, igual o más de preocupada.

-¡Mi tobillo! ¡Rayos! ¡Está muy frío!- se quejaba por que le habían puesto hielo.

-No hay otra manera. Hay que llevarla hasta una silla- intervino Meiko, señalando una silla.- Tú- le dijo a una de las personas del foro - ¡llama a un médico! ¡Kaito, trae más hielo!¡ Miku, avisa al señor Mochizuki! ¡Gemelos, acompañen a Miku! ¡Gumi, trae mi bolsa de la camioneta! ¡Gakupo, cárgala y llévala hasta la silla! ¡Las demás personas del foro, estén atentas a cualquier cosa que se les pida!- Nadie la puso a cargo, pero tampoco quisieron desobedecerla.

* * *

><p>-¿Se va a recuperar?- preguntaron a coro todos cuando el médico terminó de vendar el tobillo de Luka.<p>

-Sí, estará bien. Sólo necesita el resto del día en absoluto reposo y mañana podrá continuar con sus actividades normales- les contestó- Y si me disculpan, tengo una cita en el hospital- Y se retiró.

-Joder, Luka ¿en qué estabas pensando? ¡Haz las cosas con más cuidado!- le espetaba Gakupo

-**¿Cómo fue que te caíste?**- preguntaron los gemelos.

-Eh…la verdad no lo sé- contestó ella ignorando al samurái de cuarta- supongo que solamente tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza…

-¿Qué puedes tener en esa cabeza hueca?- le preguntó Gakupo

-Bueno ¿y a ti que te pasa? ¡Vete a molestar a otro lado! ¡Por favor, alguien cállelo!- gimió la pelirosa.

-Cuando algo te preocupa no te concentras en lo demás ¿verdad?- observó Rin

-Ni haces caso de las indicaciones- complementó Len

-Te vuelves descuidada- dijo Kaito

-Retraída- intervino (de nuevo) Meiko

-Callada- comentó Miku

-Idiota…-dijo Gakupo

-Torpe- se atrevió a decir Gumi

-Bueno, ya ¡entendí!-les calló ella- Nee, Miku-chan, ayúdame a llegar hasta el hotel, por favor.

-Nada de eso, el doctor dijo "absoluto reposo" así que, ven acá- el pelimorado la cargó.

-¡B-bájame! ¡Qué me bajes te digo!- Sin querer Luka vio de reojo a Gumi, quién tenía una expresión de tristeza muy profunda. Se quedó callada y no dijo nada hasta que llegaron al hotel.

-Es-espera Kamui

-Si quieres que te baje no lo vas a logar, mejo ríndete.

-¡No idiota no es eso! ¡Tú llevas peluca, pero yo no! ¡No quiero una conglomeración de fan asesinos!

-No seas exagerada, tú tienes un trauma. Mira le entrada del hotel- Gakupo señalo como pudo- nuestros compañeros se van a poner a cantar para crear una distracción ¿de acuerdo?

-Eh…sí…pero, pero ¿van a estar bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes.

En cuanto los vocaloids empezaron a cantar "Alice Human Sacrifice" un grupo de fans los rodeó. El círculo a su alrededor se fue haciendo más y más grande hasta que llegaron a tapar la entrada. Gakupo y Luka tuvieron dificultades al entrar, pero al fin lo lograron. El pelimorado la dejo en una silla al lado de los ascensores.

-Toma tu bolsa- le dijo- voy por la llave que dispuso el Sr. Mochizuki. No te muevas. En seguida vuelvo

-¡Ni que pudiera moverme de aquí!- replico ella antes de que se fuera.

Los fans habían arrastrado a sus idols hasta el centro de la recepción, por lo que el samurái tuvo que dar un gran rodeo para llegar a dónde le harían entrega de la llave.

-Buenos días, señorita….-leyó la etiqueta de la recepcionista- María ¿podría usted darme las llaves que dejo encargadas en Sr. Mochizuki?

La recepcionista intentaba (inútilmente) ver a su pareja vocaloid yaoi favorita, así que atendió a esa persona rubia que pensó sería un extranjero.

-Claro que sí- tecleó en la computadora- ¿Es usted Aki Temato?- como María era de descendencia española trato de suprimir una carcajada ante el nombre gracioso "Oh, no, por favor no me mates XD" pensaba.

-Eh…si, ese soy yo- respondió Gakupo sin entender de que se reía la recepcionista.

-Aquí tiene Sr. Aki, la llave de nuestra mejor suite.

-Eh…muchas gracias.-contestó- con permiso- hizo una leve reverencia y se alejó a toda prisa. Justo a la mitad del camino se le acercó una joven de baja estatura y pelo color azabache.

-¡Ah!- lo señaló- ¡eres el nii-san de antes!

-¡Ah! ¡Hikaru-chan! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- le contestó Gakupo, asumiendo toda pose de galán

-Eres raro nii-san, apenas te vi ayer.

-Jajaja, eres muy observadora

-Hai…-unas personas comenzaron a llamar a la joven a gritos. Ella adoptó por unos momentos una expresión que delataba extrañeza.- Sumimassen, debo irme. Fue un gusto encontrarnos de nuevo nii-san- hiso una leve reverencia y se fue. Gakupo siguió su camino y llegó justo a tiempo para evitar que se llevarán a Luka, pues unos tipos muy sospechosos se empezaban a acercar.

-Querida, lamento la tardanza. Estoy ansioso por llegar a nuestra habitación ¿nos vamos ya?- la cargo y se metieron al elevador.

-¿¡"Querida"! ¿¡y a ti qué carajo te pasa! ¿¡Cómo que estás ansioso por llegar a nuestra habitación!- se puso a gritar Luka a todo pulmón

-Shh, van a pensar que te estoy secuestrando- le contestó él sumamente tranquilo.

-¡Realmente me están secuestrando!- salieron del ascensor y caminaron por el pasillo de la derecha hasta llegar a una puerta doble. Gakupo (como pudo) introdujo la llave y abrió. Nada más entrar se dieron cuenta de que el Sr. Mochizuki no escatimó en gastos.

-¿Puedes bajarme ya?-preguntó la pelirosada bruscamente. El samurái la dejó en la cama, acto seguido se quitó el chaleco-sudadera que llevaba, quedando tan sólo en bañador- P-p-p-p-p-pero que confianzas te tomas. Te me vas vistiendo y te vas- Luka se levanto de la cama.

-Si me voy ¿quién te ayudará a cambiarte, bañarte y todo lo que necesites?

-Puedo yo sola, además, eres tan pervertido que no me atrevería a dejarme ayudar.

-Geez, eres tan mala- en ese momento tocaron a la puerta. Gakupo fue a abrir, era Miku.

-Vengo a relevarte Kamui onii-san- dijo entrando- gracias por el trabajo duro.

-¿Ves? Miku-chan me puede ayudar así que aquí no eres necesario, aunque no es como si no pudiera hacer nada-señaló Luka.

-Aggh-Gakupo suspiró- eres tan inútil y estresante. Pues bien, me voy. Miku-san, cuida bien a la INVÁLIDA. Nos vemos mañana- recogió su chaleco-sudadera y salió muy molesto.

-Luka-chan, a veces pienso que eres muy cruel con él- le dijo Miku

-Él se lo buscó desde el primer día- se volvió a sentar en la cama- en cualquier caso vamos a ordenar comida a la habitación. Me muero de hambre.

-Hai, veamos….


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

-Nee, Gumi-chan, ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó Luka desde el pasillo. Había vuelto por la mañana, después de desayunar en el hotel y repartir entre sus fans aquellos cupones que le había entregado su representante.

-snif Eh…claro, pasa- respondió la peliverde limpiándose las lágrimas. Luka entró- ¿Cómo sigues de tu tobillo?

-Bien, aún cojeo un poco, pero al menos ya puedo terminar de grabar mi vídeo.

-Me alegro

-Sí, gracias.- se sentó al lado de ella. Paso un largo e incómodo momento de silencio. Empezó a oírse un llanto, primero muy ligero, después tan fuerte que cualquiera que estuviera en la cabaña podría escucharlo. Sólo que no era Gumi la que lloraba.

-Ara…¿qué tienes? ¡No llores!- le decía su amiga.

-Es que….yo….lo siento muchísimo….te hecho tanto daño….no puedo ni verte a la cara

-¿Qué? ¿De qué me hablas?- preguntó ella a pesar de que lo sabía a la perfección

-De Kamui….yo….yo…lo siento, debí de habértelo….habértelo dicho antes…snif uwaaa…a mí…él a ti….yo a él…-hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente- ¡es que también me gusta!- Gumi se sorprendió un poco, se quedó callada un momento, pero después también rompió a llorar.

-No….Luka-san….discúlpame….discúlpame tú a mí….yo….era tan obvio…desde, desde….desde que llegue….y aún así….te pedí algo….tan egoísta- la abrazó. La pelirosada hizo lo mismo. Se disculpaban mutuamente. Como siempre había un grupo de metiches escuchando detrás de la puerta. Por supuesto [y para hacer la espera más larga] el pelipúrpura no estaba entre ellos, pues había salido desde temprano.

-No te disculpes Gumi-chan, no fue tu culpa- le dijo Luka limpiándose las lágrimas. Gumi hizo lo mismo.

-De alguna manera creo que fue culpa de las dos.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón….pero ahora….ahora….¿qué solución le daremos?

-Yo…..eh…..no me lo tomes a mal, pero no quiero rendirme.

-Jamás te lo tomaría a mal, y tampoco iba a pedirte que te rindieras. Pero… ¿qué haremos?...Yo….yo realmente le quiero.

-Y…y….yo también Luka-san…pero, pero…..nuestra situación es bastante…. frustrante ….. ¡Es tan difícil!

-Realmente….. ¿Qué tiene de bueno un tipo cómo él?... No lo entiendo… y ….. sin embargo…..aaaagh no puedo pensar en una buena solución [Y a mí me cuesta horrores escribir esta parte del fic, pero no todos obtenemos lo que queremos! *saca una metralleta y comienza a disparar* Agggh todo por tu culpa Gakupo! qué de bueno tienes que dos chicas se fijan en ti! Y eso sin contar a Hikaru! Maldito lolicon! *Después de disparar hasta quedarse sin balas saca una navaja* No quería tener que llegar a estos extremos, pero *pasa la navaja por el cuello de Gakupo* pero tú me has obligado [en realidad tú te obligaste solita] *hace un corte en la mejilla. Baja la navaja a la altura del cuello* Yo de verdad no quería tener que hacer esto, pero no me dejas elección! *Hace un corte definitivo* Mira que a mi realmente me gustaba esta foto tuya! No quería cortarla! TT_TT…ehem, lamento mi momento de locura, en estos momentos no estoy inspirada. Sigamos con el fic]

-""Yo estoy segura de que él te ama a ti""-pensó Gumi-""Pero aún así tengo que confesarme""- Luka-san- volteó muy seria a verla- Confía en mí, debemos confesarnos, así él podrá elegir.

-Eh…Gumi-chan….pero….pero si rechaza a una de nosotras; más bien. ¿Qué hará aquella que Gakupo rechace?

-El dolor es inevitable….eso está muy claro, pero si no lo resolvemos de una vez saldremos más y más lastimadas

-Gumi-chan ….tú….eres muy madura ¿verdad? Aún más de lo que pensé que lo eras…Yo….yo…estoy de acuerdo contigo…..pero prométeme que no dejaremos que esto arruine nuestra amistad…..¿Me das tu palabra?

-….-Gumi asintió- Si, te lo prometo. Ahora….creo que debemos confesarnos antes de irnos de aquí…..no nos presionemos, cada quién lo hará a su manera.

-Eh….claro…pero…..pero….yo no creo poder, yo no….

-Luka-san, si eres tú puedes hacerlo- Gumi se levantó.- Lo siento, debo salir a caminar.

-….está bien…..- se quedó callada unos momentos- ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué hora es? ¡Olvide completamente mi cita para la sesión de grabación!- se levantó rápidamente- ¡Gomen, debo irme!- salió rápidamente, dejando a Gumi sin tiempo para responder.

* * *

><p>-Bien, con esto hemos finalizado la sesión de grabado. ¡Gracias a todos por su ayuda! ¡No llegen tarde mañana!- gritó el director del videoclip.<p>

-A…¡Domo arigatou gozaimassu [Una forma seria de agradecer]!- exclamó Luka antes de que todos se fueran- ¡Gracias por el trabajo duro! ¡Lamento causarles tantos problemas!- hizó una reverencia. Hubo un gran silencio, después estallaron las risas.

-Ara, pero que va Megurine-san, es bastante divertido trabajar contigo.- le dijo el camarógrafo No 3

-¡Es bastante entretenido ver las peleas con Gakupo-kun!- dijo el maquillista.

-¡Lástima que no nos haya podido acompañar hoy!- se lamentó el asistente de sonido.

Luka estaba sorprendida, pero después se puso feliz de trabajar con gente tan buena. Después de eso se cambió y se dirigió al hotel para encontrarse con el Sr. Mochizuki y discutir algunos detalles del vídeo.

Paseaba por los caminos detrás del hotel que conectaban con la playa del mismo y algunos lugares de recreación cuando vio algo que le dejo sin habla. Gakupo abrazaba a una chica bajita, de cabello negro. Tenía una atmósfera como de enamorados. Luka se alejó de ahí rápidamente. Sin pensarlo entró al hotel, y cómo no llevaba peluca la reconocieron en seguida. Pronto un enorme círculo de fans la rodeó.

-¿Ves? ¡Te dije que estaba grabando un vídeo por aquí!

-Eeey Megurine-san ¡qué suerte! ¿Te puedes tomar una foto conmigo?

-¡Ah! ¡Qué fortuna! ¡Te vi en el aeropuerto y ahora te veo aquí!

-Megurine-san ¿podríamos ir a ver dónde filmas tu vídeo?

-Nee ¿dónde están los otros vocaloids? ¿Se hospedan aquí en el hotel?

Luka no sabía qué hacer. Volteaba a ver de un lado a otro buscando inútilmente una salida. Era cierto que necesitaba cierta interacción con sus fans, pero….de pronto tuvo una idea, podía aprovechar esa situación para hacer crecer su popularidad.

-¡Todos, escuchen por favor! ¡Firmaré autógrafos y me tomaré fotos con ustedes! ¡Pero necesito se formen en una línea enfrente de mí!- empezó a gritar Luka. Unos minutos después ya estaban todos alineados. El Sr. Mochizuki, que pensó igual que ella, pidió a la gerencia del hotel les proporcionara una mesa y una silla para la cantante. En menos de media hora estaba sumamente organizado. Gente que ayudaba en el vídeo se ofreció a ayudar con la seguridad y el orden.

Seis horas fue el tiempo de duración de esa firma improvisada.

-Sr. Mochizuki ¡Lamento causarle tantas molestias! ¡Ya la amable gente que ayuda con el vídeo clip, también lo siento!- hizo la pelirrosada una reverencia

-¿Pero que dice, Megurine-san? ¡Su idea fue magnífica! ¡Se ha acercado a sus fans! La próxima vez lo haremos más grande, más organizado y avisaremos antes.- le contestó su manager. Luka levantó la vista.

-¡Muchísimas gracias!

-No tiene nada que agradecer, toda esta gente la apoya porque es una increíble cantante y una maravillosa persona- dijo Mochizuki- Ahora, ha oscurecido y es bastante tarde ¿Quiere usted que la escolte hasta la cabaña?

-Oh, por favor no se moleste. No queda muy lejos.-replicó ella- Estaré aquí mañana para grabar.

-Ah, olvidé decirle antes. Mañana no hay grabaciones. Hará usted de juez en un concurso.

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió la cantante. Ahora sólo quedaba ella y su representante pues los asistentes se había ido.

-Oh, por supuesto después de eso podrá usted descansar. Lo merece

-Emm….bueno. Estoy de acuerdo ¿Dónde debo ir mañana?

-Le estaré esperando en frente de la cabaña a las 2:00pm

-Está bien. Entonces….¡hasta mañana!- se despidió la cantante y salió del hotel. Cómo ya era de noche no se preocupo de que alguien la reconociera, pues prácticamente no se podía ver nada. Se tardó más de lo normal en llegar a la cabaña. Ella no quería llegar. No quería ver la cara del samurái idiota.- ""¿Quién sería la persona a la que abraza? ¿Es ella la razón por la que Gakupo se desaparece? ¿Serán ya novios?"" –pensaba. Comenzó a llorar, casi sin darse cuenta. Antes de entrar a la cabaña, se serenó lo más posible, se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió falsamente. Abrió la puerta y entró- Tadaima [es cómo "ya llegué"]- anunció

-¡Luka-chan! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Nos tenías a todos preocupados!- dijo Miku, abrazando a su amiga.

-Ehh…yo….después de la grabación…fui a dar un paseo- contestó Luka.

-¿Qué paseo dura más de 6 horas?- preguntó, obviamente enojado, Gakupo.

-…-Luka desvió la mirada.

-¡Luka! ¡Contéstame!- exigió el samurái.

-Nee, Miku-chan ¿los gemelos están dormidos ya? ¿Y Gumi?- preguntó Luka, ignorando al pelipúrpura.

-Eh…si. Gumi-san también está dormida -contestó su amiga sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Y Meiko-san y Kaito-kun?- volvió a preguntar la pelirrosada, haciendo su mejor intento por desviar la conversación.

-Salieron en una cita casi dos horas después de que te fuiste a grabar…ya sabes, estando aquí no pueden tener la privacidad que quieren.- le contestó su amiga peliaqua

-Eeeh, así que seguramente estarán haciendo "eso"…bueno, entonces no hay de qué preocuparse.-Luka sonrío- Tengo hambre, Miku-chan ¿podrías decirme que hay de cenar?-preguntó otra vez, pasando de largo al lado de Gakupo y entrando en la cocina.

-Emm….hay sobras de la comida de ayer ¿quieres qué te las re-caliente?- Miku también paso de largo a Gakupo y entró a la cocina.

-Ayer comimos curry..hum…no te preocupes, yo puedo re-calentarlo. Tú debes de estar cansada ¿verdad?- su amiga asintió- ¿por qué no vas a dormir?

-Hai- Miku bostezó- Buenas noches- y se retiró. Gakupo la detuvo antes de que saliera de la cocina.

-Miku-san, ¿podrías hacerme ese favor?- le preguntó.

-Hai, Kamui-nii, aunque si mañana amaneces muerto… ¡no es mi culpa!- salió de la cocina riendo por la expresión de horror que había puesto su compañero.

-Oye, ¿hasta cuándo piensas ignorarme?- le preguntó el amante de las berenjenas a la amante del atún, pero esta última se había sentado a comer y no quería responder.- Bueno, ya te interrogaré después. Me retiro a dormir, hasta mañana- y salió de la cocina.

-¡Aggh! ¿"Interrogarme"? ¿¡Pero ese idiota que se cree! ¡la que debería interrogarlo soy yo!- se quejaba en voz baja Luka. Después de cenar lavó los traste, apagó las luces y se dirigió a su cuarto- Nee, Miku-chan ¿estás dormida?-dijo entrando. Una figura negó con la cabeza.- Ah, me alegro. ¡Tengo tantas cosas que contarte!- cerró la puerta tras de si. No se molesto en encender la luz porque sabía que a su amiga le molestaría. Empezó a desvestirse.- ¿Sabes? Hoy si fui de paseo, pero entré al hotel y un grupo de fans me rodeo. Yo no sabía qué hacer, ¡estaba tan asustada! Pero entonces se me ocurrió improvisar una firma de autógrafos. De la nada apareció el Sr. Mochizuki y unos asistentes del vídeo clip ¡y me llevaron una mesa y una silla! Así que esa fue la causa de que llegara tarde. Lamento mucho haberte preocupado- ya se había terminado de poner la pijama y empezaba a meterse en la cama cuando le dijo- y ¿sabes? Antes de eso vi a Kamui abrazando a una chica, justo en medio del camino, yo….

En eso abrieron la puerta.

-Nee, Kamui-nii ¿ya te dormiste? Venía por algo que se me olvidó….-dijo Miku entrando. Frenó en seco al ver que Luka estaba ahí.

-¿Miku-chan? Si tú estás ahí entonces ¿quién….?- Luka levantó rápidamente las cobijas para ver de quién se trataba- ¿¡Kamui!- la luz seguía apagada, pero era imposible reconocer su silueta- Pero..¿por qué?- la pelirrosada volteó a ver a su amiga con ojos acusadores.

-Yo…bueno, él….pero- empezó a decir la peliaqua.

-Ella no tiene la culpa. Todo fue mi culpa- dijo el samurái levantándose de la cama- la amenazé con no dejarle comer puerro- mintió.

-Pero…pero….¿por qué querrías tú dormir aquí?

-Yo…quería…quería….-empezó a decir-""quería verte dormir""-pensó- Quería ver que expresión ponías al descubrir por la mañana a quién tenías al lado.

-Tú….tú….¿Qué, qué hay de Gumi-chan?- preguntó Luka, preocupada por su amiga.

-Ella estuvo de acuerdo-dijo Miku.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué Gumi-chan querría si…? Todo esto es muy confuso….-dijo Luka.

-Luka, deja que te expliqué. Acerca de Hikaru y yo- el samurái se acercó a ella, intentando tocarle un hombro.

-¡NO! ¡No me toques!- dijo Luka, echándose para atrás- ¡Vete! ¡Vete, no quiero verte! ¡Vete!- gritó Luka. Empezó a llorar. El samurái no tuvo más opción que hacer lo que le pedía.

-Ella no es lo que crees, es tan sólo una amiga- le dijo antes de irse.

-¡Cállate! ¡No te pedí explicaciones!-Luka cayó de rodillas al suelo y empezó a llorar. Miku permaneció a su lado, abrazándola y pidiéndole perdón. Se quedaron así hasta que se quedaron dormidas.

**Bueno, minna, eso es todo por mi parte. Jejeje no lo dejaré inconcluso, no hay de que preocuparse. Esto será todo en este año 2011. Sin duda actualizaré el próximo año. Les deseeo un próspero año 2012 lleno de alegría, diversión, inspiración para escribir fics y leer fics! Quiero agradecer a TODOS los que han LEÍDO esta historia, a todos los que han dejado REVIEWS**** (en especial a MiloxThehedgehog que ha leído desde el inicio y a 00yumihaizara que deja reviews muy divertidos y ha sido un valioso apoyo).**

**Esperando volvamos a encontrarnos el próximo año, se despide su amiga lukamui-300 n_n  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV .**

_-Buenos días a todos_- saludó como si nada nuestra tsundere[*] pelirosada- _¿Qué hay para desayunar?_- se sentó al lado de Rin. A todo mundo le desconcertó su comportamiento ¿no había llorado hasta el cansancio la noche anterior? En esa casa todos estaban enterados de todo.

_-Bu-bueno días Luka-san_- contestó Kaito- _Hoy hay para desayunar sopa de miso._

_-Oh, que delicia_- dijo ella, sonriendo- _espero con ansias el desayuno._ -En eso entró Miku con una bandeja llena de platos.- _Ah, que rápido._

_-Bueno, todos a desayunar_- anunció Len, tomando su plato. Acto seguido rebanó un plátano y se lo echó como si fuera cereal. Para los demás, nada de eso resultó extraño.

_-Ehmmm….¿Luka?-_ se atrevió a preguntar el samurái. No entendía la actitud de su compañera, la noche anterior no había podido dormir pensando en la resolución al problema que, inocentemente, había causado.

_-Oh, ¿qué pasa GAKUPO-KUN?-_ contestó la pelirosa. Nunca le había llamado así ni había agregado "kun" y eso sacó más de onda a todos. Ella, simplemente, decidió tratarlo con indiferencia.

_-¿"Ga-gakupo-kun"?-_ se sorprendió mucho.

_-Si, ¿qué pasa?-_ volvió a preguntar ella. Tomando un poco de atún y llevándoselo a la boca.

_-Eh…bueno…anoche tú…y…esto-_ empezó a decir el pelimorado.

_-¡Luka-san! ¿Cómo te va con tu vídeo?-_ interrumpió Kaito, tratando de cambiar de tema.

_-Ah, Kaito-san. Muy bien, gracias. Faltan varias escenas y una extensa sesión de fotos_- contestó ella- _Pero hoy no tendré nada de actividad en el foro._

_**-¿De verdad?**_**-** preguntaron los gemelos- **¿**_**Entonces qué harás hoy?**_

_-Mmm….pues el Sr. Mochizuki me "pidió" (más bien diría que me ordenó) que fuera juez en un concurso….la verdad no sé de qué se trata._

_-__**Entonces…¿está bien que vayamos a mirar?**_

_-Claro que sí chicos, no creo que haya inconveniente ¡Todos están invitados!-_ Luka sonrío dulcemente- _¡Ah! Pero no se olviden de hacerse pasar por otras personas, no queremos un gran número de fans asesinos…._

_-Pues bien, entonces está decidido_- concluyo Miku- Ahí _estaremos, Luka-chan._

_-Les espero_- la pelirosada hizo ademán de pararse- _Oh, antes de que se me olvide decirles, el concurso es a las 2:20 en las canchas privadas del hotel_.- se levantó, agradeció por la comida, recogió sus platos y se fue.

Estaba preparándose en su habitación cuando tocaron a la puerta.

_-Luka-san ¿puedo pasar?-_ preguntó Gumi desde el pasillo.

-_Claro que sí, Gumi-chan_- le invitó Luka. Gumi entró y se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

_-Luka-san…_.-empezó a decir la peliverde, aún no muy convencida sobre lo que iba a hacer- _Yo….yo…me le declararé a mi nii-chan esta tarde._

La amante del atún se quedó por unos momentos petrificada ¿Acaso Gumi no sabía que el idiota ese tenía un amorío en el hotel? ¿No sería demasiado para su amiga enterarse de ello? ¿Debería ella decirle? ¿Qué debía hacer?

_-Ah….¿de verdad_?- le respondió Luka- _Emm….yo….te deseo mucha suerte Gumi-chan_- dijo desde el fondo de su corazón, aunque temiendo por su amiga.

_-Luka-san ¿acaso a ti no te interesa más mi nii-chan?-_ preguntó Gumi.

_-¿Interesarme?_- ella trataba de evadir el tema. La noche anterior se había decidido a mostrarse indiferente….quizá así no doliera tanto- _No sé de qué me hablas…yo…._

_-¡Por favor, no finjas Luka-san! ¡Yo no sé lo que sucedió anoche pero estoy segura que fue por una tontería!_

_-¿Tontería? ¿Sabes lo que es una tontería? ¡Hacerse con una ilusión y que a una le rompan el corazón sin confesarse antes! ¡Eso es una tontería!_- gritó Luka- _Ah….no….Gumi-chan…tú….olvídate de esto. Esa persona no me interesa más.-_ finalizado el tema salió de la habitación.

Luka se dirigió a la puerta, se despidió de todos prometiendo verlos más adelante y salió a su encuentro con el Sr. Mochizuki.

* * *

><p>Las canchas privadas del hotel eran un lugar grande y espacioso. Y como rasgo característico del hotel no se había escatimado en lujos.<p>

Se trataba de un lugar tapizado con pasto sintético, dos rectángulo de 100 yardas de largo (91.4 metros) por 53 yardas de ancho (49 metros), las medidas de una cancha de americano. A un lado habían colocado una tarima y enfrente de esta una extensa mesa con 3 sillas. El resto del lugar estaba preparado para una serie de diversas actividades físicas que se llevarían a cabo en el evento. Había mucha gente que, por suerte, no notó su llegada.

_-Ah, Megurine-san, bienvenida_- se acercó a ella un grupo de gente en traje ejecutivo, traían un montón de carpetas y papeles, todas con el logo del hotel.- _Soy la encargada del evento, Kazuya Miyuki, un placer-_ le dijo una mujer de largos cabellos negros.

_-Al contrario, el placer es todo mío. Gracias por invitarme a participar_- contestó Luka, estrechándole la mano. La mujer sonrío, saludó al Sr. Mochizuki y después les presentó al resto del comité organizador.- _Lamento ser tan insolente, pero me gustaría saber en qué voy a participar. Mi representante se ha negado rotundamente a explicarme detalle alguno_- intervino Luka, usando el lenguaje más formal que conocía.

_-Ah, eso es muy sencillo. Al final de las actividades físicas se hará un concurso de talentos. Es entonces cuando usted nos prestará sus conocimientos, ayudándonos a seleccionar al ganador, pues el que gané recibirá 100 puntos._

_-Oh, ya veo. Un concurso a base de puntaje_- dijo Luka- _Veo que hay una gran cantidad de gente, ¿será a caso un concurso de grupos?_

_-Su habilidad intuitiva es sorprendente_.- contestó Miyuki- _Sí, así es. Días antes colocamos una convocatoria en la recepción del hotel. Hasta anteayer estuvimos aceptando equipos conformados por 6 ó 7 integrantes ¡no se imagina la cantidad de clientela que se inscribió! En su mayor parte jóvenes que vienen con amigos a pasar unas lindas vacaciones._

_-Ah….-_ dijo Luka- _en ese caso estoy ansiosa por ver el desarrollo del evento_. _¿Podré admirar todo antes del concurso?_

_-Claro que sí, Megurine-san. Por favor siéntase libre de participar en el evento que desee. También podrá usted ayudar a cualquier equipo se sea de su agrado…oh, podría ayudar a todos los equipos en caso de que así lo quiera. Pero no olvide que no debe haber favoritismos a la hora de juzgar. Sin más preámbulos nos retiramos, debemos empezar el evento._

Los del comité se fueron, dejando a Luka y a su manager solos.

-_Megurine-san, si va a participar, por favor póngase esto_- Mochizuki le entregó una peluca rubia.

_-""¡No de nuevo una peluca!""-_ pensó ella.- _Emmm….bien, pero no creo intervenir_.- contestó, tomando los sintéticos cabellos.

* * *

><p>Unas pocas horas después estaba la pelirosada (disfrazada) reunida alrededor de una mesa donde había mucho, muchísimo helado ¿la razón? Un concurso. Ahí estaba Kaito.<p>

Luka se había llevado una gran sorpresa al descubrir que sus amigos habían logrado inscribirse al concurso, haciendo uso de su reconocida fama como vocaloids, claro que con pelucas y acentos extraños, para que nos los reconocieran.

Así pues decidió participar en tan sólo algunos eventos, ayudando siempre a distintos equipos. Se preguntaba cómo había hecho el Sr. Mochizuki para dejar que cualquiera se dejara ayudar. Pero al final descubrió que la razón era el premio final:

+Al primer lugar todos los gastos del hotel de sus integrantes pagados.

+Al segundo lugar room service por un día entero completamente gratis.

+Al tercer lugar un recorrido por el lugar turístico del lugar y la cena (sólo por ese día) en el restaurant gratis.

Tentador ¿no? Los equipo no tenían nada que perder, pero si mucho que ganar. Así que era por eso por lo que se dejaban ayudar…..claro que la amenazaban con matarla si no lo hacía bien.

Mientras Luka pensaba en todo ello, Kaito ganó el concurso. Comiéndose 10 botes de helado en 57 segundos ¡todo un record mundial!

_-""Sólo espero no le de diarrea después de esto""-_pensaba Luka_-""¡Porque yo no pienso limpiar!""_

Después del concurso de helado, se dirigieron al lugar donde transcurría el final de otra actividad

-_Jajaja, así que piensas que puedes ganarme_- le dijo su oponente a Rin- _¡jamás vencerás al ganador 59874994852486720 veces consecutivo!_- hiso un movimiento que casi hace que Rin se caiga al suelo

_-""Es bastante fuerte""-_pensó la rubia natural- ""¡Pero yo lo soy más!""- A continuación se preparo para lanzar su movimiento final- _¡POR EL PODER DE LAS PE-CHOS-PLANO-CON-OB-SE-CI-ÓN-POR-LAS-NA-RAN-JAS!_- gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. Le gano a su oponente, enviándolo directamente al suelo- _¡NADIE LE GANA A KAGAMINE RIN EN AJEDREZ EXTREMO!_

-¡_Shhh! ¡Rin! ¡qué nos van a descubrir_!- le susurró Len, que ya se había acercado para felicitarla.

-_Oh, por favor, Len. No seas aguafiestas_- le espetó Rin_- traemos pelucas ¿recuerdas? ¡Tú pareces un sueco con comezón en el trasero_!-se burló ella.

-¡_Ya te dije que fue por ese concurso! ¡Se me metió la arena en el pantalón_- chillaba el chico bajito.

Luka se acercó a ellos, tratando de calmarlos. Les ofreció dulces, que se había ganado en una piñata.

**-**_**Ah, ¡gracias Luka-nee!**_**-** la abrazaron y se dirigieron al próximo evento.

Así, durante todas las canchas se podían oír exclamaciones de sus compañeros, tales como: "POR EL PODER DEL ", "TODO SEA POR EL ", "ROAD ROALLER! YEEY!" y "TODO EL HELADO DEL MUNDO, BERENJENAS Y ZANAHORIAS ¡UNIDOS POR LA SALVACIÓN!"

Después de librar duras batallas llegó la hora del concurso de talentos.

-_Antes de empezar, nos gustaría presentar a una invitada especial_.- dijo la encargada de organizar el concurso- _Seguramente la conocen pues estuvo ayudando a muchos de ustedes. Suba, por favor._

Luka subió al escenario, aún traía la peluca rubia, la cual se quitó cuando se lo pidieron. Su largo y hermoso cabello rosa cayo a su espalada. Se oyeron muchas exclamaciones de sorpresa.

-_Ella formará parte del jurado_.- continuó la presentadora_- ¡Por favor den lo mejor de ustedes!_- Bajaron del escenario y el primer concursante subió.

Fue una larga y tendida sesión. Hubo personas realmente talentosas, otras….talentosas a su manera. Gente con verdadero don para la farándula y personas con extraños capacidades bizarras.

Al final, la ganadora fue una chica bajita con pelo castaño, ojos del mismo color y una gran voz para el canto.

* * *

><p><em>-Ah….fue muy agotador ¡Y aunque dimos lo mejor de nosotros quedamos en 5to lugar!<em>- se quejaba Meiko.

-_Cierto, fue agotador…pero la peor parte se la llevo Kaito-nii_- comentó Miku.

_-Ahahaha fue bastante divertido cuando tropezó y salió disparado contra ese grupo de gallinas…-_ se rió Len.

-_Yo creo que lo más gracioso fue cuando salió lleno de pegamento_- comentó Rin.

-_No, no, no, no, no. La mejor parte fue cuando esos chiquillos comenzaron a lanzarle pelotas_- se burlaba Gakupo.

-_Pues….yo creo que lo más divertido fue cuando se vio obligado a bailar "la Macarena" para no perder la lucha de sumo- _dijo Gumi. A todo esto Kaito permanecía callado, ignorando los chistes y burlas, ya se había acostumbrado.- _Por cierto ¿dónde está Luka-san?_

_-Ah, tuvo que quedarse a arreglar unos asuntos con el Sr. Mochizuki.- _contestó Miku.

_-¿Asuntos? ¿No dijo que tendría el día libre después de eso?-_ preguntó Gakupo.

-_A….aunque digas "el día libre" ya son las 5 de la tarde, a menos que piense ir a la discoteca, no creó que pueda ir a otro lugar_….-comentó Kaito.

-_Pues no sé ustedes, pero yo me regreso a ver cómo le va ¿qué tal que deciden violarla, secuestrarla, descuartizarla, volverla a violar y hornearla en un pastel?_- dijo el pelipurpura. Todos le miraron como diciendo "¿No crees que estás exagerando?"

-_Emm…bueno, si vas a ir yo te acompaño_- le dijo Gumi, que vio la oportunidad de confesarse. Así pues partieron en busca de su compañera. Al poco rato de que se fueron, llamaron a la peliaqua al celular.

_-¿Diga?-_ contestó ella a la llamada.

-_Ah, Miku-chan, disculpa la molestia ¿podrías avisarle a los demás que no llegaré a dormir a la cabaña?_- dijo Luka desde el otro lado de la línea.

_-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?_

_-Bueno….ya sabes, no quiero ver a alguien. Y me parece que no piensa dejarme en paz hasta que le hable de nuevo…lo cual no pasará…..¿Entonces puedes avisar?_

_-Ammm….claro, no te preocupes… ¿pero dónde vas a dormir?_

_-En el hotel, por supuesto_

_-Bueno...en ese caso, ¿nos vemos mañana?_

_-Sí, nos vemos_- y colgó. Miku tardó en explicarles a sus compañeros la situación.

_**-¿Pero entonces qué pasa con Kamui-nii y Gumi-nee?-**_preguntaron los gemelos. Ya habían llegado a la cabaña.

-_Sí, ¿quién les va a avisar?-_ secundó Kaito.

_-¿Acaso no traen sus celulares?-_ preguntó Meiko.

_-Gumi-san no tiene celular, y Kamui-nii…-_Miku les enseño un celular morado con verde- _me dio esto cuando estaba participando en un evento._

_-Entonces….dejemos que lo descubran por sí mismos_- finalizó Meiko.

_-__** Meiko-nee….eso no es…¿sádico?-**_dijeron Rin y Len.

_-Yo lo llamaría no intervenir en asuntos amorosos_- contestó la castaña.- _Ahora, ¿qué les parece si vemos una película? Por aquí cerca hay un vídeo club…._

_-¡Hai!-_ se entusiasmaron todos, y poco después ya estaban viendo una parodia sobre vampiros.

* * *

><p><em>-Kamui-nii…-<em>Gumi tiró de la ropa del samurái para llamar su atención- _Kamui-nii, tengo que decirte algo._

_-Ahora no Gumi-chan, debemos encontrar a Luka primero_- contestó su hermano.

_-Por favor, será rápido, lo prometo….-_ se veía que la peliverde estaba totalmente decidida a decirle algo se suma importancia, así que el samurái no tuvo otra opción de oír lo que tenía que decir.

***Tsundere: Persona que es distante con los demás y generalmente los trata mal (en especial a la persona que le gusta), les cuesta demostrar sus sentimientos. A pesar de ser así, tienen un lado amable y cálido que escasamente demuestran.**

**¡El primer cap. del año! Bueno, tengo que hacer una aclaración. Yo creo que el apellido del samurái es "Gakupo" y su nombre es "Kamui", pero hay mucha otra gente que cree lo contrario. Quizá a mí me gusta creer eso porque "Kamui" es lo más cercano a un nombre….por supuesto si tú crees que se llama "Gakupo" lo único que tienes que hacer en pensar en ello y cada vez que leas "Kamui" dentro de mi fic (pues Luka le llamaba por el nombre) piensa que dice "Gakupo"….no sé si me explico…..Y sí, también esa creencia es la razón de mi nombre de usuario, compuesto por el nombre de la pareja (Lukamui….Luka-mui….lu-Kamui….Luka- Kamui.)**

**Y bueno, el fic cada vez se complica más…pero no te preocupes, tendrá un final apacible…creo.**

**Luka cree que Kamui está saliendo con esa tal Hikaru y, aunque no se ha confesado, siente que le rompieron el corazón; por eso tratará de olvidar sus sentimientos hacia el cabeza hueca del pelimorado. Gumi ha decidido confesarse ¿sabrá ella que Hikaru no es más que una amiga, como afirma su hermano? ¿Cómo resolverá Gakupo el problema que ha causado con Luka? ¿A Kaito le dará diarrea? ¡Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo! ¡Gracias por leer!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo XVI**

-_Lo siento Gumi, yo….no puedo corresponderte_- contestó el pelimorado ante la confesión de su hermana.

-_Yo ya lo sabía…..Sólo quería hacértelo saber…_-trató de sonreír.

-_Gumi…en serio, lo siento._

_-Kamui-nii, por favor deja de disculparte. Así no evitarás que me duela tu decisión. Por favor, continúa buscando a Luka. Yo estaré bien.-_ Gakupo la miro sorprendido ¿esa persona tan madura era su hermana? Cuando terminara ese problema se prometió dedicaría un poco de tiempo para conocerla.

-_Gracias por entender, Gumi_- la abrazó y se dirigió hacia las canchas del hotel.

-_No me digas eso tan tranquilamente_…- ella se cubrió el rostro con las manos y al fin pudo llorar sin culpas.

* * *

><p>-<em>Entonces ¿qué tipo de problema dice que tenemos?<em>- preguntó Luka

_-Megurine-san, su doble no ha llegado. Se supone que debía estar aquí desde ayer_.-contestó Mochizuki.

_-Y ….¿eso nos afecta en la última toma del video?_

_-Exactamente. Esa escena nos será imposible grabarla sin un doble._

_-Ya veo…y si no llega…¿qué haremos?_

_-Tendremos que posponer el grabado del vídeo. Por ,al menos, unas dos semanas._

_-¿Entonces tendré que volver a Tokio y regresar aquí después de dos semanas?_

_-Exactamente._

_-¡No puede ser!-_ en eso llamaron a la puerta- _Ah, disculpe, debo atender._

_-No se preocupe. Debe estar cansada, así que discutiremos el tema mañana ¿le parece?_

_-Claro. Que tenga buenas noches._

_-Gracias, igualmente usted._- Mochizuki colgó, dando por terminada la llamada. Luka se paró a abrir la puerta. Estaba de vuelta en esa lujosa suite que habían alquilado cuando se lastimó el tobillo. Tomó el pomo de la puerta.

_-¿Quién?-_ preguntó.

_-Room service. Su cena está lista_- anunciaron desde el otro lado.

_-Ah_- la pelirrosa abrió la puerta y dejó pasar al empleado_- Gracias, por favor déjelo cerca de la cama._

_-Como usted ordene_- el chico hizo lo que Luka le pedía. Cuando terminó se inclinó, a manera de reverencia- _Que disfrute la comida._

_-Eh, espera ¿no quieres tu propina?_

_-Con ver a la famosa cantante es más que suficiente. Buenas noches_- hizo una reverencia de nuevo, salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Así pues Luka le restó importancia y se dedicó a comer. Cuando terminó dejo todo a un lado y se sentó a leer. Al poco rato sonó su teléfono.

_-¿Diga?-_ contestó ella

_-Megurine-san, lamento molestarla de nuevo-se disculpó su manager_

_-No es molestia. Dígame ¿qué sucede?_

_-Bueno, es difícil de explicar. En la recepción hay toda una revolución. ….Su compañero_…..-carraspeó- _su compañero Gakupo Kamui-kun solicita a gritos verla._

_-¿Qué?-_ ella se incorporó- _¿Ese idiota está aquí?_

_-Si señorita. Le hablo para consultarle. ¿Desea le dejemos pasar?_

_-No, absolutamente no. Por favor, manténgalo alejado de mi habitación. No quiero verle_

_-Entiendo. Yo me encargo de todo, no se preocupe._

_-Muchas gracias, y disculpe las molestias._

_-Al contrario. Que descanse_- y volvió a colgar

_-""¿Y ahora qué carajo le pasa? ¿Vendrá de nuevo a tratar de disculparse?_""- pensó Luka.

Se quedó unos momentos preocupada. Creyó oír los ecos de una pelea, pero por más que intentaba ver por su ventana no alcanzaba a ver nada. Se volvió a acostar, perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que se quedó dormida.

Por la mañana siguiente despertó gracias a un rayo de sol que le iluminaba directamente el rostro. Estiró sus brazos. Se baño. Se vistió y salió de su habitación con rumbo al restaurant para desayunar. Al parecer había olvidado todo lo de la noche anterior pues se veía sumamente feliz…aunque el sentimiento no le duró tanto.

Nada más abrir la puerta se encontró con el samurái de cuarta. Traía medio puesta su peluca rubia y estaba dormido en el suelo, recargado en la pared. Ella se sorprendió tanto que gritó si querer. Con ello despertó a Gakupo.

-¡_Ah!_- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo. El pelimorado se levantó rápidamente, pero Luka le dio una "súperpatadakaratekavoladora", con lo que lo envió al suelo. La pelirrosa salió corriendo apresuradamente. No tomó el ascensor, pues sabía que tardaría y con eso se vería en desventaja, así que bajo por las escaleras.

_-¡Luka, Luka!-_la llamaba el samurái- _¡Espera, joder! ¡Casi me rompes la nariz!_

_-¡No sé de qué me habla! ¡No lo conozco! ¡Por favor deje de acosarme!_-contestó ella. Gakupo se aproximaba con mucha velocidad y estuvo a punto de agarrarla. Luka saltó un gran tramo de escaleras.

_-¡Te vas a matar! ¡Qué esperes, te digo!_- su compañero hizo lo mismo.

_-¡Cómo si te importara lo que me suceda!-_ abrió una puerta y salió a un pasillo del hotel. Siguió corriendo. Entró a otro pasillo y justo en ese momento se abría un elevador. Ella se metió y, antes de que el pelimorado la alcanzara, la puerta se cerró.

Dentro no había ninguna persona. La cantante se recargó en una pared y como pudo recupero la respiración. Entonces se fijo que el elevador indicaba que subiría hasta el piso 9.

_-"¡De subida no! ¡No quiero bajar de nuevo esas escaleras!"-_presionó el botón que tenía gravado el número 1.- "_Si logro pasar la recepción, estaré fuera de peligro."_

El elevador se paró en el piso nueve, pero nadie subió. Se volvieron a cerrar las puertas y el aparato descendió con rumbo a la planta baja.

Cuando llegó, Luka bajó con sumo cuidado. Le robó el sombrero a un niño para que no la reconocieran. Volteó a ver en todas direcciones y no vio nada sospechoso.

_-Disculpa ¿me das permiso?-_preguntaron detrás de ella. Luka saltó del susto. Se giró para ver quién le hablaba y se llevó una gran sorpresa. Fue cómo encontrarse con ella misma 3 años más joven. Pensó que se había vuelto loca, así que tocó el rostro de la desconocida tan conocida.- ¿_Qué haces?_- la otra pelirrosa apartó de un manotazo a Luka.

_-Así que eres real….eres yo, pero no eres yo_- se acercó más a ella.

_-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú?-_ la desconocida le quito el sombrero_.-¡Oh! ¡No puede ser! ¡Eres la verdadera Megurine Luka!-_ anunció en un grito ahogado.

_-¡Shh! ¡Baja la voz!-_ la amante del atún se colocó de nuevo el accesorio en la cabeza. Y empezó a hablar en susurros- _Si, yo soy Megurine Luka….¿pero quién eres tú? Te pareces mucho a mí._

_-Ah, disculpa mi descortesía. Me llamo Xxxx Xxxxxxxx_ [*] _Gusto en conocerte_.- hizo una reverencia.

_-Ah ¡qué suerte! ¡justo cuando pensé que tendría que irme_!- alzó la voz más de lo necesario, provocando que su pelimorado perseguidor la ubicara en seguida- _¡Maldición! Escucha, llama a mi representante Mochizuki Kouta, pregunta por él en recepción. Debo irme._

Salió corriendo despavorida, dejando a la otra joven pelirrosa muy confundida. No tardó en pasar al lado de Xxxx un rubio de larga cabellera que perseguía a la famosa cantante.

Luka logró sacarle varios metros de ventaja a Gakupo, quién poco a poco se fue quedando más atrás. Ella corría como alma que lleva el diablo.

_-""Eso me pasa por estar de perezoso comiendo berenjenas en lugar de estar haciendo ejercicio""_-pensó el samurái con varios kilos de más, mientras se detenía a descansar. A esa distancia le sería imposible alcanzar a su compañera. Después de unos minutos se dio la vuelta, imaginando otro plan para atraparla.

_-Y decían que comer tanto atún me hacía engordar_- se regocijaba Luka. Se sentó en el suelo para recuperar la respiración. Había olvidado su celular en el hotel, así que rebusco en sus bolsillos dinero. De pronto se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba. Había corrido tanto y tan rápido que no se había fijado dónde iba. Leyó un cartel que había por ahí.- _¿ALASKA?_- gritó sorprendida.

* * *

><p><em>-A ver si entiendo bien: usted salió corriendo del hotel, pues estaba siendo perseguida por su compañero. Se detuvo a descansar y recuperar la respiración….y se dio cuenta de que estaba en Alaska<em>- dijo Mochizuki riéndose por la distracción de su cliente.

_-No es gracioso_- respondió ella.- _Como sea, todavía es temprano. ¿Podría mandar a alguien a recogerme? Es un poco frío aquí…a pesar de que estamos en pleno verano._

_-Quizás es por el ventilador que se oye. ¿Dónde está?_

_-Ya le dije, en Alaska. Así se llama el restaurant…..¡Ah, por favor! ¿Puede enviar a alguien?_

_-En seguida llegará un coche a recogerla. Este lista en 5 minutos. No está muy lejos, a unas cuatro cuadras del hotel._

_-Gracias, y de nuevo, perdón por la molestia_.-colgó. Se volteó a ver a la dueña del local.- _Muchas gracias por dejarme realizar esta llamada ¿cuánto le debo?_

_-Oh, no se preocupe. No es nada…pero, verá. Mi hija es una gran fan suya. ¿Sería mucha molestia si le pidiera autografiar un collage suyo?_- respondió la dependienta.

_-Claro que no, es lo menos que puedo hacer_- la señorita le paso a Luka un papel donde había fotos suyas. Las fotos oficiales de su llegada como Vocaloid, las de su primera canción, las de su mini firma de autógrafos en el centro de la ciudad…Luka firmó y le devolvió la hoja. En eso sonó un claxon de automóvil._-Lo siento, han llegado por mi y debo irme. Muchísimas gracias por el favor._

_-No es nada. Con su autógrafo es más que suficiente. Mucha suerte en su vídeo._

_-Gracias._-la pelirrosa salió del local y subió al auto. Su representante iba en el asiento de conductor_.-¿Así que también conduce?-_ preguntó, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-_Estamos algo cortos de personal. Además, en esta vida hay que hacer de todo.-_contestó él.- _Pues bien, vamos de vuelta a grabar_.-puso en marcha el auto- _Oh, por cierto, preguntó por mí una chica muy parecida a usted. Al principio me sorprendí mucho, pero he de decir que es perfecta para la escena faltante._

_-Entonces….¿terminamos de grabar hoy? ¿y la sesión de fotografías?_

-Si _ambas dan lo mejor de ustedes..mm…calculo que terminaremos hoy. Después de todo apenas son las 9am._

_-Oh, en ese caso está bien_.-Mochizuki detuvo el auto.

_-Hemos llegado. Su doble ya está lista.-_Bajó del vehículo y ayudó a Luka a bajar del mismo- _Por favor cámbiese lo más rápido posible_

_-Si, gracias_.-ella caminó hasta dónde su maquillista y peinador la esperaba.

_-Pues bien, preciosa, ¿cuál es tu nombre?_- le preguntó otra maquillista a la clon de Luka.

_-Me llamo Xxxx Xxxxxxxx, pero…la verdad es que no me gusta que me llamen así_- contestó ella.

_-Entonces….¿qué te parece si te llamamos "Lulú"?-_ preguntó Luka, que se estaba preparando al lado de ella.

_-A mi me parece. Por hoy seré Lulú_- respondió esta con una sonrisa.

_-Entonces, Lulú-chan, si ya estás lista ¿qué te parece si empezamos?_- volvió a preguntar Luka.

_-¡Está bien!-_ respondió la pequeña pelirrosa.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Gracias a todos por su ayuda! ¡El vídeo al fin ha sido terminado de grabar y las fotos están listas también<em>!-anunció el director del videoclip.

Y pronto todas las personas del foro estaban agradeciéndose entre sí. Luka estrechó las manos con todas y cada una de ellas.

Mochizuki dio un corto discurso. Y los invitó a asistir a una fiesta en el hotel que darían para celebrar que terminaron con un día de antelación todas grabaciones.

Se quedaron platicando un rato más, hasta que la tarde se tiño de un color rojizo.

_-¿Te acompaño al hotel?-_ preguntó Luka a Lulú.

_-¿También te hospedas ahí?-_ contestó ella con otra pregunta.

_-Algo así. A decir verdad hay una persona que no quiero ver, pero en realidad debería estar quedándome en una cabaña….como a 5 minutos de aquí._

_-Ah, vaya…Serías una gran compañía._

_-Gracias. Entonces…¿nos vamos?_

_-Espera, déjame ir por mi bolsa ya despedirme de Kumiko-san_- Lulú se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a un pequeño remolque. Volvió unos pocos minutos después. Comenzaron a caminar.

_-¿Qué te pareció todo? ¿Te divertiste?_

_-Sí, fue bastante entretenido. Gracias por darme esta gran oportunidad._

_-Velo como si fuera un trabajo….Perdona si mi siguiente pregunta te incómoda…pero ¿has hecho esto antes?_

_-…Bueno, mi papá es una gran estrella en el extranjero, así que desde pequeña anduve en foros._

_-Oh, eso explica porque te desenvuelves tan bien con lo demás._

_-Sí, un poco-_ Lulú sonrió. Habían llegado hasta la entrada del hotel- _Yo no podré asistir a la fiesta. Mañana me voy, tengo que asistir a la escuela._

_-Ah…es una pena. ¿Mochizuki-kun te ha pagado ya tu parte por actuar en el videoclip?_

_-Si_

_-Ya veo….bueno….fue un gusto conocerte, Lulú-chan. Muchas gracias por apoyarnos en un momento crítico._

_-El gusto fue mío, Megurine-san. Espero te vaya bien en el estreno del videoclip._

_-Gracias….oh, espera_- Luka sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta- _Aquí está mi número y el de mi representante. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamar._

_-Muchísimas gracias_- hizo una reverencia- _No te preocupes, no te librarás tan fácil de mi_- bromeó.

-_Claro que no, eso espero_. –amabas se rieron.-_Hasta luego_- se estrecharon las manos. Luka se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cabaña. Sabía que ahí estaría el molesto samurái… y aunque no quería verlo no debía preocupar más a sus amigos. Así que se decidió a entrar por la ventana del baño.

Y así fue como lo hizo. Por suerte era lo suficientemente grande como para caber por ahí. Una vez ahí dentro le mandó un mensaje a su amiga peliaqua, explicando su situación. Por suerte Gakupo no estaba. Luka salió del baño tranquila, se metió a su cuarto y le contó todo a Miku.

_-Eso dice el porqué Kamui-nii llegó con un gran moretón en el rostro…nee, Luka-chan ¿ya te has enterado?-_dijo la chica de largas coletas.

_-¿De qué?_-preguntó la pelirrosa.

_-Gumi-chan ya se le declaró a Kamui-nii….._

_-¿Qué? ¿Y cómo está ella?_

_-Al parecer se lo tomó bastante bien. Salió hace unos momentos con los gemelos, fueron a comprar un helado para Kaito-nii._

_-Ah…..en verdad creo que no debo meterme en ese asunto. Ella me contará…si es que quiere. Por lo pronto yo no debo hacer ni decir nada._

_-Me parece muy maduro de tu parte, Luka-chan._

_-Ehmm…gracias, Miku-chan_- sonrió. -_Ah… ¿qué te parece si los alcanzamos y les invitó a todos un poco de helado? ¡Pero hay que acabárnoslos antes de que Kaito nos vea!_

_-¡Si, por que aunque el helado sea de puerro o de atún él se lo come todo!_

Se levantaron, salieron del cuarto y abrieron la puerta que daba a la calle, listas para disfrutar ese "alimento" que el peliazul tanto amaba.

-""_Por algo será idiota. Comer helado rápido hace que se te congele el cerebro_""- reflexionó Luka mientras caminaban a la paletería/heladería. Cual no fue su sorpresa cuando se encontraron con Gakupo.- ""¿_Ya no puedo ni comer un simple helado sin que este menso esté acosándome_?""

Luka y Miku pasaron a su lado.

_-Miku, adelántate_- ordenó el pelimorado

_-Eh…-_Miku miró indecisa a su amiga. Luka asintió, así que ella se fue.

La pelirrosa trató de huir, pero Gakupo la sujeto fuertemente de la muñeca. Ella intentó zafarse y él no la dejo.

_-¿Se puede saber por qué carajo llevas todo el día evitándome?_- preguntó Kamui, bastante enojado. Se empezaba a cansar de esa situación. Luka no respondió- _¡Luka! ¡Te estoy hablando!_

_-Gakupo-kun, me haces daño_.-contestó ella, tratando de parecer tranquila y no llorar.

_-¿Yo te hago daño? ¿Yo? ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¡Tu indiferencia es como un cuchillo!_

_-Perdona, no sé de que hablas_- ella desvió la mirada. Tenía que actuar como si nada si no quería salir más lastimada, o eso pensaba_.- Por favor, suéltame._

_-No lo haré hasta que me dejes explicarte lo que hay entre Hikaru y yo. Escucha, ella para mí es…._

_-¡No! ¡no quiero saber! ¡Déjame ir!_- lo empujó muy fuerte, provocando que este la soltara y se cayera al suelo_.-¡No quiero saber nada de ti! ¡Llegó un momento en el que sentí algo por ti, pero eso ya quedó en el pasado! ¡Espero seas feliz con tu nueva novia!_- gritó Luka, llorando. Y salió corriendo. Esta vez Gakupo no fue detrás de ella.

**[*] El clon de Luka es la protagonista de otra historia que recién subí ("¡El qué se enamora pierde!") En realidad no tiene importancia si la lees o no….pero como en ese fic censure su nombre, por obvios motivos aquí también debía hacerlo.**

**Traté de olvidar este (Un Amor LLeno de Atún y Berenjenas...UALLAB, para abreviar) fic por unos dos o tres meses…y dedicarme a mis veintitantos proyectos que tengo, pero…¡la historia es tan adictiva! Además ya nada más falta un capítulo para el final…¡por favor, espéralo para la próxima semana!**

**De nuevo…(y como se me hará costumbre) ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! Y para aquellos que me han dejado un review ¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR!**

**P.D: A Kaito no le dio diarrea.**


	17. Chapter 17 Final

**Capítulo XVII**

-10 años después-

_-¿Luka? ¿Eres Megurine Luka, verdad?-_ preguntó un chico pelimorado desde atrás. Ella se giró para quién le hablaba.

_-Si-_ contestó ella- ¿_Quién eres tú? ¿Te conozco?-_ se quitó los grandes lentes de sol. Tenía ya 30 años y se veía más radiante y hermosa que nunca.

_-¿Acaso no me recuerdas?_-contestó él con otra pregunta. Ella negó con la cabeza- _Ah claro, sólo hablamos durante seis meses. Después de eso te mudaste y no volví a saber nada de ti._

_-Lo siento, no te recuerdo. ¿Eras alguien de la producción?_

_-No_

_-¿Algún estilista?_

_-No_

_-¿Algún ejecutivo de ventas?_

_-No…no puede ser, de verdad no te acuerdas de mi._

_-Ya te dije que lo siento…¿podrías decirme quién eres?_

_-….Me llamo Kamui Gakupo ¿ya recuerdas?-_ ella volvió a negar con la cabeza. Acto seguido hizo un reverencia.

_-Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad que no recuerdo nada.-_ Desde lejos empezaron a llamarla, era su esposo Yuuto.- _Tengo que irme, espero algún día volvamos a vernos…y entonces recuerde quién eres._- hizo una reverencia de nuevo. Y se fue, rompiéndole al pelimorado el corazón.

* * *

><p>Gakupo despertó, agitado. Había tenido un sueño desalentador. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Se lavó la cara, para despejarse. Si no hacía algo de verdad terminarían así, pero ¿qué? ¿qué podría ser lo suficientemente bueno cómo para hacerla entender? ¿Qué….<p>

De pronto, se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea. Vino a su mente un maravilloso lugar. Necesitaría muchas cuerdas y la ayuda de sus amigos para lograr su propósito.

Se fue a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro, seguro de que lo lograba.

* * *

><p><em>-Megurine-san ¿está disfrutando de la fiesta?-<em> preguntó un camarógrafo a la conocida cantante

_-Sí, es hermosa_. –contestó ella.

_-Me alegra que le guste, después de todo es para celebrar que termino su video clip._

_-Ah…bueno, yo más que eso…siento que es para agradecerles a todos los que hicieron posible esto. Es un gran trabajo de equipo, nos apoyamos entre nosotros._

_-Es usted muy amable. ¿Me permitiría abrazarla?_

_-Seguro, hay que celebrar-_ él la abrazo_- ¡brindemos también_!- Luka alzó su copa y mucha gente la imitó.

_-Señorita Megurine, la buscan en la entrada_- dijo un mesero, acercándose a ella_- Traen un paquete para usted._

_-Ah, gracias_- se disculpó con sus acompañantes. Caminó un gran tramo de la recepción. Tropezó con su vestido y casi se cae. La fiesta era de lo más elegante, todos llevaban sus mejores galas y a ella le habían diseñado un vestido sólo para esa ocasión.-_Y precisamente para evitar accidentes vergonzosos no uso vestidos largos_.-pensaba la pelirrosa. Llegó a la gran puerta del hotel, se asomó un poco para ver a quién le hablaba. Afuera había una cálida brisa marina.

Y entonces las vio. Se trataba de sus amigas Rin y Miku. Estaban vestidas con un overol completo de color gris y llevaban puesto un gran bigote grueso de color negro, también llevaban gorras del mismo tono que el traje. Ni si quiera se habían molestado en ocultar su cabello.

_-Pero que coj_….-exclamó Luka sin querer.

_-¿Es usted MEGRUINE LUKA?-_ preguntó Miku con la voz más grave que fue capaz de hacer.

_-…..-_ella no respondía.

_-Señorita MEGRURINE LUKA ¿es usted?-_ insistió Rin, a su peliaquatica amiga.

_-Si, soy yo. ¿Se puede saber que se traen? Dejen de hacer sus niñadas y regresen a la cabaña-_ contestó la pelirrosa, con una mezcla de molestia y descojone de risa en su voz.

_-No sabemos de que nos habla_- contestaron ellas a coro.

_-Traemos un paquete para usted_- dijo Miku.

_-Por favor firme aqu_í- la rubia de pequeños pechos le extendió un papel y una pluma. Luka, sin saber que hacer, firmó.

_-¿Se puede saber que es el paquete?_

_-Ehhh…._.-titubeó la diva de pelo verdeaquoso- _Es una…una…un..esto…_

_-¡Una pizza!-_ exclamó Rin, diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

_-Si, ¡una pizza!-_ la secundó Miku. Desde atrás sacaron algo y se lo dieron. Acto seguido se dieron la vuelta y echaron a correr.

_-¡Pero esto es un bote de helado! ¡Y ni siquiera está llenó_!- anunció Luka. Perdió de vista a sus amigas y se dedicó a abrir el bote. Lo olfateó un poco.-_Huele como a…como…a….huele a….¡Oh por dios es ATÚN!_- gritó emocionada, abrió el bote y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Si, si era atún. Estaba en el fondo del bote, hecho puré. No, Luka no se lo comió. El atún estaba podrido.

Tan fuerte y hediondo era el olor que desprendía aquel alimento, que la amante de este se mareo y se resbaló. Un ninja disfrazado de payaso y una heroína mágica con severos índices de calvicie la sostuvieron, evitando que se cayera.

_-Diablos, creo que estoy alucinando_- dijo un chico que pasaba por ahí, observando la extraña escena. Las personas con raros atuendos cargaron a la cantante, la sentaron en un carrito de supermercado y se la llevaron.

A mitad del camino Luka recuperó el sentido. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y, aunque por raro que suene, la estaban secuestrando un payaso y pedófilo (o al menos eso pensó ella)

_-Kaito, Luka ya recuperó la conciencia_- anunció Meiko

_-Espera_…-el peliazul sacó de nuevo el bote con el alimento podrido y se lo acercó, provocando que ella se desmayara.

_-¡No se trata de matarla!-_ le espetó su castaña pareja.

_-Es que con este traje es difícil de hacer las cosas_- se quejó Kaito- _¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo la chica mágica? ¿No podía ser el ninja?_

_-No, te verías más tonto_- contestó Meiko- _Ya casi llegamos y podremos quitarnos estas cosas de mala calidad._

_-Y a mi bote de helado ¿quién le quita el olor?_- replicó el peliazul, en voz baja.

* * *

><p><em>-¿Dónde estoy?-<em> preguntó aturdida Luka. Trató de apartar su cabello de su rostro, pero se dio cuenta que no podía ya que estaba atada de pies y manos a una silla.-¿_Por qué no puedo moverme?_-volvió a intentarlo inútilmente.

Miró a sus lados para conocer el lugar dónde se hallaba. Estaba al lado de un peñasco, soplaba un suave viento y se al fondo se podía observar el hermoso atardecer de aquél día. Ella se quedó embelesada y por un momento olvidó los apuros en los que estaba.

_-Veo que ya despertarte. Perdón por ser tan brusco, pero esta es la única forma en la que lograré que me escuches_.- dijo Gakupo, apareciendo frente a ella. Luka desvío la mirada.- _Oye, mírame, por favor. Tengo algo muy importante que decir._

_-Te suplico que me liberes, no tengo nada que escuchar por parte tuya._

_-Luka…_-intentó tocarle el hombro.

_-¡DÉJAME! ¿No te lo dije ayer? ¡NO quiero tener nada que ver contigo! ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame, ya!-_ se hizo para atrás, con lo que casi se cae.

_-¡Te vas a matar!_- Gakupo la sujetó- _¡Escúchame por favor, es lo único que pido!_

_-¡No! ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero salir lastimada, no de nuevo!-_ se echó a llorar.

Entonces él no pudo resistir más. La tomó de las mejillas, se acercó a ella y la besó. No por mucho tiempo, pero si lo suficiente como para que ella se callara.

_-Luka_- la voz de Gakupo era tan baja como un susurro.- _Escucha, he tratado de decirte esto desde hace ya varios días. ¿Ves este lugar? Toda la confusión es por esto….-_suspiró- _No sé cómo pudiste creer que Hikaru y yo teníamos algo. Ella es tan sólo una amiga ¿entiendes? Este lugar lo encontré gracias a ella. Todas las noches salía a recorrer la ciudad para buscar la ubicación perfecta para decirte esto…_

Ella lo miraba fijamente. No sabía cómo responder a eso, no se lo esperaba.

-¿_podrías liberarme? Prometo no huir_.- interrumpió la pelirrosa. Gakupo accedió a sus peticiones, pero "_por si acaso_" pensó, le tomó la mano para evitar que escapara.

-_Luka, lo que te voy a decir es muy importante. Mírame a los ojos, por favor_.-continúo el pelimorado. Ella le hizo caso "_total, si me rechaza ¿qué importa ya_?" pensaba Luka.-_Yo…a ti…bueno….no…¿cómo empezar?_

_-Sólo dímelo directamente, tal vez así duela menos_- respondió ella- _Si me vas a rechazar hazlo rápido._

_-¿Qué? ¿Rechazarte?_

_-Si ¿no es por eso que armaste este "teatro"? Anda, mientras más rápido lo digas menos tendré que verte._

_-No, tú todavía no entiendes._

_-Si, ya lo entendí. No es necesario mentirme ¿sabes? Si tienes de novia a Hikaru-san deberías habérmelo dicho…._

_-¡Qué no! ¡TONTA!_

_-¿Tonta? ¡Tonto, tú! ¡Rápido, no puedo con esta presión!_

_-¡Eres una tonta dramática! ¡No entiendes nada!_

_-¿Entender qué? ¡Apúrate, ya!_

_-Aaaaagh siempre arruinas los momentos más importantes! Bueno, aquí va!...¡Quiero que hagamos un sándwich!_

_-¿Qué caraj…? ¿Un sándwich?-_ contestó Luka perpleja.

_-Calla y escucha…un….un sándwich…aggh, se oía mejor en mi imaginación….¡Te quiero, Luka! ¡Me gustas mucho! ¡Por favor sal conmigo!_

_-…¿acaso oí bien?_- ella no podía creérselo.

_-No sé qué oíste, pero lo repetiré si es necesario_- tomo aire.- _¡Te quiero, Megurine Luka! ¡Y quiero que seas mi novia!_

_-Gakupo….yo…..yo…_

_-Ahora no vayas a ser tú la que me rechace….es más, no me des ahora tu respuesta, te regresaré al hotel….Piénsalo un poco ¿vale?_- comenzaron a caminar.

-"¿_Qué se supone que debo decir ahora? ¿No debería contestarle? ¿Acaso no está bien esto? El amor es correspondido….yo…tengo que decirle."-_ Pensaba Luka y sin embargo no se animaba. Llevaban ya rato caminando, llegaron a la entrada del hotel.

-_Bueno…yo…te veo mañana_.-Gakupo se despidió, estaba rojo hasta las orejas y el corazón le latía a mil por hora.- _Dime tu respuesta tan pronto como creas conveniente_…- hizo un gesto con la mano y se dio la vuelta. Cada vez se alejaba más

-_Gakupo! ¡Sí!-_ Luka lo siguió y le sujeto la orilla de la camisa cuando llegó a su lado

_-¿Ah? ¿Perdona? No te oí, lo siento_- respondió el pelimorado. Ella soltó una maldición. Se colocó enfrente de él. Miró hacia abajo.

_-¡Hagamos que esto funcione! ¡__**Un amor lleno de atún y berenjenas**__!-_ gritó ella.

_-Luka….-_inevitablemente, la abrazó- _Soy tan feliz_.- La cargó y se pusieron a dar vueltas.- ¡Soy _tan feliz!_

_-Tonto…no me hagas arrepentirme_….-susurró ella, toda sonrojada pero feliz de igual manera.

Gakupo la bajó y la beso de nuevo.

Desde la entrada y las ventanas del hotel todos se había se asomado a contemplar. La gente de la calle se detenía a ver a la feliz pareja. Sus compañeros cantantes también admiraban la tierna escena

_-Te quiero_…-dijo Luka.

Y a partir de ese momento comenzó una linda historia de amor.

FIN

**Bueno..¡al fin termine mi primer fic! Quiero agradecer a:**

-MiloxThehedgehog **mi primer review.**

-asd **(no sé quién eres, pero igual gracias por dejar review)**

-00yumihaizara ** por leer y comentar constantemente (Más de una vez me reí con lo que escribías!)**

-Kurai5H **por leer y dejar reviews**

-KawaiiSushiWithSweetSauce **por dejar review**

-Rourudesu **por dejar review**

-Skystriker **(tampoco sé quién eres) por dejar review y un gran consejo.**

-Kuroashi no Sanji **por dejar reviews y leerse 15 capítulos en un día.**

-Dimencio **por dejar review en todos y cada uno de mis capítulos en cada una de mis historias.**

**Este fic ha formado parte importante de mi vida como escritora, es el primero que termino pero no el último. ¡Todavia tengo muchas cosas que dar! Gracias a todos por leer, en serio, me hace feliz saber que a la gente le gustan mis historias. Hasta estoy llorando...TuT**

**Hay un suceso increíble...y que aunque no tiene casi nada que ver me gustaría compartirlo: termine este fic justo cuando estaba sonando la canción "7 days" de Luka ¡fue muy conmovedor!  
><strong>

**Pues bueno, espero les haya gustado.**

**Agradeciendo de nuevo, se despide su amiga, lukamui-300**


End file.
